<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A game, or real life? (Book 2) by blueAngel12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917324">A game, or real life? (Book 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueAngel12/pseuds/blueAngel12'>blueAngel12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A game, or real life? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flashbacks, Mentions of time travelling, Moving On, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueAngel12/pseuds/blueAngel12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(y/n) is finally back. But what to do now? Which problem to tackle first? Maybe the solar flare? Or perhaps, establishing former relationships? Will she even recognize this new era? Will there be people who once knew her? And most of all: will she be able to save Desmond from his impending doom?</p><p>Read more to find out!</p><p>(I ask that you read the first book first, otherwise, you'll just be lost. ^^)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Original Female Character(s), Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A game, or real life? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Old sights, new partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ohh, Monteriggioni… this beautiful, quiet citadel that once witnessed the birth of a new generation of Auditores…a citadel that witnessed its near downfall too. So many memories linked me to this place, and now, as I sat on the roof of the Villa Auditore and gazed at the star-lit sky above, I felt like I could almost drown in them. Flashing images of what once was continuously tormented my thoughts, endlessly reminding me that what once was might never be the same ever again. </p><p>The whole citadel was asleep. Even our new arrivals were, I assumed, given that the lights inside the villa were out. Honestly, remembering Desmond’s reaction upon seeing us still brought a smile to my face, small as it was. But his arrival here was no coincidence. I knew that. Altaïr knew that…Ezio knew that. We never quite got the chance to speak after that – his team wanted to set up this…machine before they could rest. They called it an Animus, I think. And the name felt so familiar to me. Perhaps, had I heard of it before I left to 1476? I honestly couldn’t quite know. Honestly, at this point, I didn’t even know anymore. So much must’ve changed, there was a big chance that the games might not even exist in this era. Or perhaps, they were different? Ohh, who knew for sure… So many questions, so little answers…</p><p>The sudden noise of steps surging from behind me snapped me out of my thoughts, and turning around, I looked up to see Desmond. I sighed in relief. “Ohh, it’s just you, Desmond…” I breathed out, looking away and out to the citadel. I didn’t even need to look back to see him walking towards me, then proceeded to sit by my side. </p><p> </p><p>“You always did like to sit here whenever you needed to think.” Desmond pointed out, smiling softly. “Monteriggioni’s beautiful…”</p><p> </p><p>“…you should’ve seen it back when there were no streetlights.” I cracked a smile. “The stars never shone brighter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine.” I could see his smile falter from the corner of my eye. “What’s going on, (y/n)? Seeing Ezio here, with you…something’s up, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alas…” I reluctantly nodded. “How far along into Ezio’s memories are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Minerva’s revelations at the Temple beneath the Vatican.” He explained. “She was speaking to me, I think…about a natural disaster that’ll wipe most of the human race. Then, she spoke to you. About a prophecy, I think…” he replied hesitantly, as if measuring every word coming out of his mouth. “I-I dunno, it was all so weird…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, you’re that far into our tale…” I cracked a smile. “Back when things were simpler.” I finally decided to look at him, taking a deep breath. “Desmond, did you get the chance to read my Codex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your Codex?” he tilted his head. “You wrote one?”</p><p> </p><p><i>…ohh boy…</i> “Yes…Yes, I did. Like Altaïr once did a long time ago.” I shook my head. “Then I suppose you haven’t read my final entry meant for you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, what? I’m so confused.” He stuttered out, furrowing his brows in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“There is yet much for you to learn before the solar flare occurs, Desmond.” I began to explain. “Ezio and I…we lived a long life as Assassins. And all those missions, all those teachings, I summed it all up into a single Codex, meant for the members of the Brotherhood to read and seek knowledge from.” I sighed. “I started writing it in 1525? around 3 months after Ezio passed away. It was like…a new way for me to cope with everything, I guess. Before I died, in 1527, I wrote an entry for you. One you must read for yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not just tell me? It’d be much simpler.” He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not that easy. Far from it.” I shook my head. “I spoke of many things that only you would understand, Desmond. Things we’ve seen and learned that were meant for you. Like it happened back at the Vatican, you need to see those things for yourself. You need to know these certainties yourself, not through the lens of someone’s subjective thoughts.“</p><p> </p><p>“Yet, that’s what your journals were.” He pointed out. “Subjective thoughts from your point of view.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but there’s a difference.” I objected. “I wrote that journal so people might learn from my experience. So they might learn from my mistakes. I never claimed my words to be absolute. No words are. Truth is ever as subjective as the words I wrote in that codex. I wrote knowing that my words would be subjected to the opinions and prejudges of the reader. That’s what I wanted. And that’s why I need you to read the Codex yourself. Because if I tell you, you’ll take my words as absolute truth when they aren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay….” He reluctantly nodded, as if taken aback by the complexity of my reply. Yes, it was a complicated explanation, but how could I explain it otherwise? He needed to read the Codex, learn the truth from his own eyes, accept what I had to learn from his own will. There were no shortcuts. I couldn’t help him. Not this way, at least. “So…where’s your Codex?” he finally questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know where it is?” I asked back, surprised. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be honest with you, I kinda tried to stay away from this Brotherhood, Templars, Confederation bullshit. Until, well…I couldn’t anymore. Templar extremists found out where I was working, in a little café in Paris called <i>L’Horizon</i>, and they took me to this…ABSTERGO secret hideout in Rome. That’s where I was set free by the Assassins.” He explained. “So yeah. I don’t know where it is. There’s a lot that I don’t know, honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh…” I nodded, surprised. So that part of his story hadn’t changed… “Why did you leave, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Brotherhood isn’t like how you once knew it, (y/n).” he shook his head. “There are accords, laws. Training is completely different. And now, most assassinations occur from afar through the use of guns, rifles. It’s safer for the Assassin, sure, but does it still have the same meaning…?” his solemn gaze left mine to admire the sleeping citadel. “Here though…you guys were free. You could follow your own orders, leap into the heart of the conflict. I dunno, it just…feels like nowadays, Assassins have lost their touch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t possibly imagine such a thing…” I agreed. “Assassinations were always meant to display a message. To infect our enemies’ hearts with fear, knowing that we could be anywhere, at any time, without them seeing us coming. I couldn’t possibly bring myself to assassinate from afar. I never quite liked guns, anyways.” I cracked a smile. “I prefer the old-fashioned way.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the only one.” He let out a soft chuckle. “From what I heard from my dad, there have been people rioting about the new ways of the Assassins and how they broke the tenets of the Creed. But the Confederation always managed to find loopholes to counter the charges.”</p><p> </p><p>“…you’d say it’s a flawed solution, then.” I furrowed my brows. </p><p> </p><p>“More like a failing engine that desperately needs oiling, but…yeah.” He shrugged. “Who knows, having you and Ezio here might even change things for the better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows.” I gave him a soft smile before I rose to my feet, proceeding to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You should go get some sleep. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately.” He chuckled. “Good night, (y/n)…”</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, dearest…” I smiled tenderly before I turned around, and finally made my way up to the open window of the tower, where I knew Ezio rested. And as expected, there he was…sleeping peacefully beneath the pearl white sheets. Just as I sat down on the edge of the bed, he cracked an eye open. I couldn’t help but smile more. “Couldn’t sleep…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…this heat is unbearable…” he breathed out, groaning softly as he pushed the sheets away, revealing his toned chest glistening with a light sheen of sweat. “You’re still wearing your clothes…?” he asked after a few moments of silence, his gaze locked onto mine. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I kept tossing and turning, so I didn’t even try to fall asleep.” I shrugged. “The air is cooler outside. Besides, it’s a beautiful night out…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” he proceeded to wipe the sweat away from his brow, and I couldn’t help but watch as stubborn strands of hair remained glued onto his forehead from the sweat. “It’s truly a shame that there is so much to be done tomorrow. Otherwise, we might have even been able to enjoy this night a little more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” My gaze softened as I gently grazed his hand with my fingers. Shyly, hesitantly…until I had to force myself up. “Sleep tight, Ezio…I’ll see you tomorrow…”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait, (y/n)…” Ezio suddenly called out just as I was headed to the wooden stairs, catching me off-guard. Swiftly turning around, I noticed uncertainty clouding those beautiful brown eyes. “D-Do you…want to stay here…?” he softly asked, causing my eyes to widen. “I-I mean, you don’t need to if you want to, but-“ he blurted out, much to my amusement. But I was quick to interrupt him as I walked back to his bed, grabbing one of his t-shirts in the process. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to.” I replied, and the visible relief that washed over his features was honestly hilarious to watch. Taking advantage of the cloak of the night, I swiftly changed out of my former attire and put his t-shirt on, since as of now, that was literally the single garment I could wear for bed. Then, quietly, I slipped into what once was my side of the bed, sighing softly as memories rushed in. So…so many moments spent right here, in this bed…</p><p> </p><p>For a few moments, we didn’t say anything. Nor did we get close to each other. Not that I personally didn’t want to, it’s just that the heat was indeed unbearable and that I didn’t really want to boil alive. But then, I couldn’t help but close my eyes as I felt his large, calloused fingers caress my own, before my hand was encompassed by his. “Forgive me…for not remembering everything…” they were such innocent, harmless words, yet…it felt like I had just been hit by a truck going 120 kms/h on the freeway. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t possibly blame yourself for that…trust me, that guilt would eat you alive…” I shook my head. “Trust me, I know…”</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t help it, though…” he sighed, before I felt the gentle caress of his lips against my knuckles. “You are such a special woman, (y/n), and I can feel that. I can remember that. But…I can’t remember everything. I can’t remember…how our story ends.” He shook his head. Oh, Ezio…</p><p> </p><p>I let go of his hand before I turned to my side, meeting Ezio’s troubled gaze in the darkness. I gently caressed his cheek. “I know what you’re going though, <i>tesoro</i>…trust me, I know… But things will be alright.” I cracked a smile as my thumb gently caressed his cheek. “Give it time, you’ll heal…I know I did…”</p><p> </p><p>“….<i>Grazie</i>, (y/n)…” he gently pressed his lips to the palm of my hand. “It’s really good to have you here…”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m more than delighted to see you again….” And at that, I…I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I curled close to him and rested my head on his chest, sighing softly as he wrapped his arms around me. Honestly, I couldn’t even bring myself to care about the heat anymore. Not when he was here…not when we were like this…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was slowly but surely pulled out of a dreamless sleep by the faint sound of footsteps, increased ten-fold by the creaking of the wood as it was forced to support this sudden weight. I cracked an eye open. All lights were still out, and looking out the window, I noticed that it was still dark outside. What the hell…? I let my eyes wander around the room, and soon enough, I caught Ezio’s darkened form as it stepped away from the bed. I furrowed my brows. “…Ezio…?” I softly called out, lifting my head from the pillow. I watched as he froze in his step, his whole posture tensing up for a full fraction of a second before relaxing, reaching out to his closet. </p><p> </p><p>“<i>Perdoname</i>. I did not expect you to wake up so easily.” He said softly, meeting my gaze for a few moments before focusing on his task once more. I sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything alright?” I decided to ask, watching as he slipped a t-shirt on. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” He nodded. “It has been a long night, that’s all.” Silence settled between us once more, interrupted only by the sound of my bare feet on the old wood. I walked towards him, and at first, he didn’t say anything. Only upon feeling my hand against his now clothed shoulder, did he speak once more. “We are training early. With the new back-up team here, I want to make sure they can handle themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see...” I nodded. “Do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>“.....are you sure you do not want to rest any longer? It is still so early...” he tried to persuade once more, but I shook my head. It was still super early, indeed. It couldn’t be later than 4 AM. And were I not a changed woman, I wouldn’t have thought twice before diving straight back to bed, but at this point...why bother? Why bother when all that awaited me was a void of darkness...? </p><p> </p><p>“I...I’m sure...” I cracked a smile. “Besides, I want to know the new guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“.....very well. But don’t be surprised if they ask you to fight.” he said lightly, almost jokingly. And though it did make me smile, I could tell it was far from being the reaction he expected to get. “Get dressed. I...will bring some new clothes to your room later.” he finished, before he made his way to the staircase. I watched in silence as he left, reminiscing the last time I watched him walk down those stairs with my own eyes. I forced myself to look away as a shiver ran down my spine. And a single question remained engraved in my brain as I removed his t-shirt. How much had this new life changed my Ezio...?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to be here, Ezio.” a woman’s voice echoed through the main hall as I made my way down the corridor. I furrowed my brows. She sounded American, but the next voice I heard was far from it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, I still can’t understand why he had us wake up so bloody early...” This male voice had a British accent, I noticed, as a yawn interrupted his sentence. “I’m not even gonna fight, I don’t understand the point...”</p><p> </p><p>“Awwh, c’mon, Shaun!! Cheer up!!” the female voice from before rang brightly. Jesus, that was a lot of energy so early in the morning...</p><p> </p><p>“Well, excuse me for only getting two hours of rest...” This...Shaun replied gruffly, obviously annoyed by his colleague’s behavior. “<i>Someone</i> needs to get some actual work done...”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, c’mon, it’s not that bad.” Desmond! That voice, I recognized. “Plus, don’t forget where we are. It’s the Villa Auditore! What is there not to get excited about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gimme 5 minutes and I’ll write you a full list...” Shaun replied once more just as I showed up at the top of the stairwell. And greeeeeat...all eyes were on me now. There were 4 people down by the main entrance. Two women, and two men. Desmond, and the other one, I assumed him to be this....Shaun. The two women, however, I had no idea who they were. But they looked...familiar. At least the blonde one did. I made my way down the stairs as I focused my gaze on each face for a few moments. I had heard Ezio’s name, yet…he was nowhere to be found. Weird.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the Villa Auditore. My name is (y/n) (l/n).” I nodded, giving them a short smile. Jesus, how long has it been since I went by that name....? “You guys are Desmond’s rescuers, if I’m not mistaken.”</p><p> </p><p>“(y/n), this is Lucy Stillman, Rebecca Crane, and Shaun Hastings.” Desmond introduced. “The best of the best. Rebecca takes care of everything related to technology. Shaun’s our historian. Need any info related to history, or if you wanna catch up on all those centuries of history you missed, that’s your guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That...would be really helpful, yes.” My gaze softened as I looked at the blonde man once more. “I am pleased to be working with you all. I hope your stay here will be to your liking.”</p><p> </p><p>“.....this is some joke, right?” Much to my surprise, Shaun blurted those words out. I looked at him with widened yes. </p><p> </p><p>“I....beg your pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you supposed to be? An impersonator?” he narrowed his eyes. “Reality check, (y/n) Auditore has been dead for 5 centuries. It’s best if you just quit the act.”.....wow, this kid had some balls...!</p><p> </p><p>“A-Actually....” Desmond cut in before I could say anything, chuckling nervously. “I’d apologize if I were you, Shaun. Trust me.” I crossed my arms in front of my chest as obvious humor painted my lips. Ohh, this was gonna be good. </p><p>After a shit ton of explaining to do, Shaun finally understood who I really was. Ignoring the girls’ obvious eagerness to speak to me, I looked straight at Shaun. “I need your help as soon as you can.” </p><p> </p><p>“W-What is it?” he hesitantly asked. </p><p> </p><p>“My Codex. Altaïr told me it was locked away alongside my Apple of Eden and Ezio’s Sword of Altaïr. Do you know if any other copies of the Codex were made?” I asked with a grave tone. “Desmond needs to read it as soon as possible. Alas, time is of the essence. And we cannot rely on one plan alone. Has any other copy of the Codex been made?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, no one knows for sure.” He shrugged. “The original has been preserved and restored time and time again. But still, we’re talking about a 5 century-old Codex. Someone is bound to have made copies, in some way or another. Our best solution would be the Assassin archives, I suppose.” he crossed his arms over his chest in deep thought. </p><p> </p><p>“But even if we wanted to, I doubt we’d simply be able to just pick a copy and leave. That Codex contains highly sensitive information restricted only to Master Assassins and above.” Rebecca interjected. “Not without clearance, at the very least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh trust me, I know.” I sighed. Of course I knew. I wrote it. “The ones that came Before, Altaïr’s Codex pages, the Vault beneath <i>il Vaticano</i>, establishing the Brotherhood in <i>Roma</i>, Masyaf, travelling to Istanbul, traveling back in time, possible outcomes….trust me, I know that. But what matters is that Desmond needs to read it. All of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Rebecca began to ponder. “If we really cannot get access to the Codex within the Vault, we could always hook you up to the Animus, and let Desmond see it through your eyes.” She suggested, earning widened eyes from everyone. I, however, ignored their gazes as I pondered her suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>“And how effective would that be…?” I began to ask, furrowing my brows. </p><p> </p><p>“The Animus gives us access to direct memories within your DNA. Heck, anyone that is directly related to you could see your memories. Like Desmond here.” Lucy explained. “However, things aren’t as easy as that. We don’t even know when you started writing that Codex, or how long it’s gonna take for us to fully cover those memories. We don’t even know how long we have left.”</p><p> </p><p>“3 months.” I told her. “We have three months. To find a solution. It’s at the Grand Temple, but…neither Ezio or I had access to Jupiter’s message back at the Library of Altaïr, if that is even when he sent out his message.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jupiter?” Desmond tilted his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Another One who Came Before. He used to work with Minerva and Juno.” I explained. “You’ve heard of him, Minerva spoke of him and Juno back at the Vault beneath <i>il Vaticano</i>. Jupiter, or Tinia, however you wanna call him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, what a headache…” Shaun sighed. “Could we at least talk this through with some warm coffee? Please, I need something to keep me awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” I nodded. “Let’s go to the dining room then. However…where’s Ezio?” I decided to ask, looking around.  </p><p> </p><p>“He was on his way out right before you showed up.” Desmond told me. “He said he wanted to establish a perimeter with his brother before we could focus on anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“His brother? Wait. Altaïr is here? I thought he left last night.” I tilted my head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Did you say Altaïr?” Desmond’s voice rang out in surprise as my gaze remained focused on the night view of Monteriggioni through the main entrance. And there they were. Two figures, hidden by the cloak of night, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. I sighed. There’s a LOT of explaining to do...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>L’Horizon= In the AC comics, this is where Desmond used to work back when he was hiding. I've been there myself! This café actually exists. It's not far from Montparnasse, a big subway/train station. One of the major train stations in Paris. A true artery for the city.</p><p><i>Tesoro</i>= Darling<br/><i>Perdoname</i>= Forgive me<br/><i>Il Vaticano</i>= The Vatican</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A trip down memory lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: Whooo!! Sorry for the late update. This Master's degree has been giving me hell...</p>
<p>But here it is!! You'll see later on that I referenced an AC Brotherhood sequence, which also appears in Book 1. I just changed the pov's to match an Animus viewing. Anyhoo, I got most of the descriptions from the novel, mainly chapter 15 (p 137/138 if you're using the Penguin Classics edition). Enjoy!! ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I spent the entirety of breakfast explaining everything. Everything. From start to finish. No stones were left unturned. How I was plagued by Altaïr in my previous life, how I slowly but surely regained my memories… the Library of Altaïr, my conversation with Minerva, having to live through life without Ezio…and my last conversation with Minerva before I was brought back here.  </p>
<p>“To be honest…” I began after finishing my cup of coffee. “I don’t even know what might happen from now on. It’s as Minerva said: this is the outcome I created. This present is the result of my presence in the past. I spent 50 years living in Renaissance Italy, and this is quite literally my first day back in 2012.” I sighed. “I can barely even remember what my life was like before I was sent back.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus…” Shaun breathed out. “Must’ve been one heck of a journey.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That, it was.” I smiled softly. That, it was… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you mean to tell me that Minerva brought you, Ezio AND Altaïr here? To 2012?” Desmond asked. “And not only is Ezio going through the same nightmares as you are, but you and Altaïr remember everything?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sums it all up pretty well, yeah.” I shrugged.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow…I-I mean, you’re (y/n) Auditore! THE (y/n) Auditore!!” Rebecca exclaimed. “Everyone knows your tale! Literally!! It’s your Codex that inspired Assassins and Templars to join forces. All this is thanks to you!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah well…” I grimaced. “I’m told this is quite a faulty solution.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True, but no solution is ever perfect.” Shaun shrugged. “I guess this was the best solution the Kenways had, at the time. And so far, it works. I honestly doubt, that with Capitalism and how complex contemporary politics are, that we’d ever get to a better agreement than this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet, there are extremist groups. From both sides.” I furrowed my brows. “What has the Confederation been doing about this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly? They do the best they can, I guess.” Lucy replied, hesitantly. “But things aren’t looking up. It’s like they’re living right beneath our feet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One thing is clear: they’re well-equipped, and they can hide.” Desmond explained, his tone grave as he looked at me. “I was hiding in Paris, living as carefully as I could. And I was still caught.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah well, you can thank your passion for bikes for that little stunt…” Shaun muttered, causing Desmond to rub the back of his neck in light embarrassment.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, cut me some slack, Shaun. It’s my weakness.” He protested, much to my amusement. We all laughed for a few short moments, before silence finally settled in. I finished my cup of coffee before I looked at Lucy, my smile softening.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...what’s your plan for now? What are your orders?” I asked then, looking at them curiously.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For now? Keep Desmond safe. Leave and disappear if the Templar extremists find us.” She shrugged. “But in the meantime, we’d like to continue our search through Ezio’s memories.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why? What are you guys looking for?” I tilted my head.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have reasons to believe that Minerva did something to Ezio’s Apple when she touched it, before you guys left the Vatican.” Desmond explained. “We believe we might need that Apple to open the Grand Temple.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.....that might not be necessary.” I shook my head, quickly earning their attention. “Minerva didn’t touch just his Apple of Eden. She touched mine too. If she really did anything just by touching them, then mine would hold the exact same properties as Ezio’s. Besides, you guys shouldn’t be after those Apples of Eden. Most have been compromised.” I could feel their confused glances focused on me. I knew they had questions. But oh, those weren’t easy to answer. “Tell me.” I began. “What do you guys know about Juno?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Minerva mentioned her, but...besides that, nothing.” Desmond shrugged.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“During my conversation with Minerva before I was brought here, I was told that Juno is the one responsible for all this. In my future before I was sent back to 1476, the war between Assassins and Templars was still raging on. Centuries upon centuries of unresolved conflicts, all because of Juno. I....I was told that Juno used the Pieces of Eden to control the course of this war. To keep all focus on setting her free when the time comes. And among those Pieces of Eden is Ezio’s Apple.” I sighed. “Minerva told me that she’d try to keep Juno away from my Apple, so we can use it to open the Grand Temple without Juno’s meddling.” Of course I didn’t tell them that Desmond had been the one to tell me all of this. How could I tell them? How could I tell <i>him</i>? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So....even if we find a way to get a copy of the Codex, we would still need to get into that Vault because of the Apple.” A familiar voice sounded from behind me, and looking back in surprise, I watched as Ezio walked through the door, followed by Altaïr. Ezio’s soft gaze locked with mine for a few moments before finally focusing on the group. “We just did a full sweep of the citadel. Nothing seems to be out of place, but I will still call for reinforcements, just in case. Altaïr here will be in charge of that team.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll help.” that reply came without the slightest hesitation as I stood from my seat.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need you here.” Ezio shook his head. “I need someone I can trust with Desmond and the team. Besides...” his gaze drifted past me, to Shaun. “You can always catch up on all those years of history you missed in the meantime.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then stay.” I offered. “From what Lucy told me, they’re visiting your memories. It could help you jog your memory.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I will be unable to stay all the time, but...alright.” He nodded, giving me a soft smile before looking down at the team once more. “With some luck, the reinforcements will arrive this afternoon, tonight in worst case scenario. In the meantime, get to work.” He said before turning around and finally walked out of the room, leaving Altaïr standing alone in front of us.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take care of him, alright...?” I softly asked him, cracking a smile. And immediately, his hard gaze softened.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always, (y/n).” he nodded. “We will talk later.” he said, and with that, he followed his younger brother out through the door. I let out a soft sigh. This wasn’t the most comfortable situation ever, but at least, we could still talk. I tried to ignore the curious glances. I tried to ignore Desmond’s light pat of encouragement upon my shoulder. But how could I...? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As expected, the back-up team arrived towards the mid-afternoon. I watched them arrive in cars, parking them in multiple corners of the citadel before making their way up the stairs, and to the Villa, where I could see Altaïr waiting for them. The sight made me crack a smile. No doubt, he’d make them train straight away.   </p>
<p>Letting out a soft sigh, I decided to lay down on the warm tiles of the Villa for a few moments, closing my eyes as I felt the sun’s sweet warmth upon my cheeks. I nearly would’ve fallen asleep, if not for the never-ending thoughts plaguing my mind. And amongst all those urgent thoughts, I could only bring myself to focus on one alone. My children. My fierce Aurora, my sweet Leandro... <i>Ohhh, did you live long lives...? Surrounded by your loved ones, your children...? Did you pass away in peace, like I did...? Like your father did...?</i> I knew Aurora and Yusuf moved into this Villa shortly after my death, while Leandro and Diana moved out to the Palazzo Auditore, but...were there any traces of them here...? Tombstones, perhaps? Were their names perhaps engraved into the stones of the Auditore family crypt? I’d have to ask Ezio about it later.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If there is one thing I do remember, it’s how much you loved to come up here.” an amused voice reached my ears all of a sudden, snapping me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes in surprise, sighing in relief upon seeing who it was. There he was, my Ezio, sitting by my side with his legs crossed as he looked down at me. “Would you like to talk about it, perhaps?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, <i>solo pensieri....troppi pensieri...</i>” I sighed out. “How much did you hear, back during breakfast?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Almost everything.” he confessed, shrugging. ”That Apple must really be important.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is...more than anything.” I nodded, looking up at the clear blue sky. “The less Juno gets involved, the better.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....you sounded a bit hesitant, back then.” Ezio pointed out as he gazed down at me, his soft smile replaced with a light frown. ”What is it that worries you so...?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....Ezio, the one who told me all those things....was Desmond himself...” I finally confessed, looking away as I felt his widened gaze on me. “Things...didn’t work the first time around. He died, and Juno was set free. He saved the world, at the cost of his own life. H-He....he’s so young, Ezio, I....I can’t let him die again.” I managed to say, shaking my head.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.....does he know...?” his soft question reached my ears as I sat up, placing myself by his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can I possibly tell him this, Ezio...?” I sighed out. “I can’t... it’d crush him...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if he dies, it will crush you.” Ezio pointed out. “I read your Codex, (y/n). I noticed how much you care about Desmond. Especially in that last entry of yours.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d rather go through that, than to see hope vanish from his eyes...” I shook my head. “All our lives, Ezio...all our lives, we served this one purpose: to deliver the message to Desmond. And now, if we don’t do anything, we might as well serve Desmond on a silver platter to Juno. And that’s not what I want. I...I promised that I'd try to save him, before I came here...” I confessed. “I wouldn’t live with myself if I didn’t try...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, (y/n)….” Ezio sighed out, before I felt the comfort of his large, oh so familiar hand upon my knee. I couldn’t help but close my eyes momentarily at the feeling. “We do not even know if we might save him. If last time, it did not work, what makes you so sure that we might save him now...?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...Minerva sent us here for a reason, did she not...?” I lightly shrugged. “Why else would she send us here, to only 3 months before the solar flare?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...maybe she sent you here so that you might start over.” he pointed out.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To start over...? In a world doomed to die...?” I sighed out. “What for, Ezio...?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....I remember you speaking that way too, back then.” he suddenly pointed out, cracking a smile. “Always so negative, preferring to look at the time we had left instead of looking at the present. And I can see that has not changed.” a soft, amused chuckle reached my ears, much to my surprise.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“E-Ezio...?” I stuttered out. But then, he settled himself behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Without hesitating, I found myself leaning back and into his chest, sighing out. “....w-why...?” I managed to ask. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you matter, too. Do not forget that.” I could tell that he was smiling. I could tell that he wasn’t scared of whatever monstrosity awaited us. He wasn’t...scared. Why though? Shouldn’t he be terrified? Like I was...? How could he smile so easily, when his whole life was turned upside down...? “We might only be mere pawns in their games, true, but do not forget who we are, who we were, (y/n) Auditore.” he said softly. “Remember our saying...?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How could I forget?” I laughed out, despite the emotion bubbling inside me. “<i>Le azioni valgono più di mille parole</i>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>Le azioni valgono più di mille parole</i>.” he repeated, and I couldn’t help but close my eyes as I felt the vibrations of his soft laughter through his chest. Then, with the gentlest caress to my hair, his deep voice reached my ears. “You will be alright....you are not alone. Not anymore. Things...things will be alright.” he nodded. I closed my eyes. Could things really be that simple...? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There wasn’t much to say after that talk. Though one could certainly say that Ezio had grown quieter. I didn’t even need to look at him to know that the gears were turning in his head, that my earlier revelation had disturbed him greatly. And oh, I could understand him perfectly. I felt the exact same way.  </p>
<p>As we walked back into the Villa through what once was Mario’s office and down the stairs to the Sanctuary, I contemplated Ezio’s words. Should I tell Desmond, even though I knew that doing so would result in chaos? Or should I keep this truth to myself, and take full responsibility should I fail? Ohh, I had no idea what to do. And then, there were Altaïr and Ezio. Former lovers and husbands. Fellow comrades and brothers. And both occupied a special place in my heart. I couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh. Things weren’t looking up at all... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon finally reaching the Sanctuary, I was quick to notice the sheer amount of cables and electronics that littered the floors and walls, all that to feed the Animus, which was placed at the center of the chamber before the 7 statues of the great Assassins of the past. <i>But one was missing</i>, I found myself thinking as my gaze drifted back to Ezio. <i>Him...</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh. So you guys did come to see the session?” Shaun’s voice snapped me out of my reverie.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It seemed like a good place to start.” Ezio shrugged. “Though I cannot tell whether I will stay for the entirety of the session.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything’s being recorded and saved, anyway.” Rebecca butted in, shrugging. “You can always ask and we’ll replay the session for you. Just say the word.” My gaze then drifted down to Desmond, who seemed to be fast asleep as he sat in the Animus. I frowned.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long has he been under?” I decided to ask with a grave tone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For a couple hours. But we’re keeping an eye on him. You can trust us.” Rebecca gave us a soft smile. “You came at the right time too!” she suddenly exclaimed after checking screen, her hand redirecting us to a screen that had been mounted next to the Animus. “Ezio is on his way to Tiber Island.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tiber Island...?” Oh God, my heart just skipped a beat. Right around that time, the twins were mad at me after I told them that Mario was dead...ohhh God, so many memories... “I-I...” I stuttered out, my eyes widened as they remained locked onto the screen. There he was...in those white robes that he last wore in his funeral... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(y/n)…?” Ezio’s soft call finally snapped me out of my trance, only to meet his concerned gaze. “<i>Stai bene, mia cara...?</i>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>S-Si</i>, I-I just...” I looked back at the screen. And regardless of the flashing images of Ezio during his funeral haunting my thoughts. I couldn’t prevent a soft smile from painting my lips as I watched him cross the plains near il Colosseo, towards a tunnel entrance that’d lead him directly to Tiber Island. A soft, melancholic smile. “So many memories...so...so many memories... I honestly had forgotten how little weapons you carried back when you arrived.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did?” he curiously asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep. We arrived to Roma with pretty much nothing. We didn’t have time to grab our things before we had to flee. We, for the most part, spent the time fighting while the mercenaries evacuated everyone. So yeah. Our resources were pretty limited, to say the least. At first, though. We didn’t waste time trying to liberate Roma from Borgia control. It only took us 3 years.” I smiled softly, before focusing on the session once more. “Back then, it was Machiavelli who gave you the necessary funds so you could buy some weapons and armor.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh.” he said. “And where were you? I remember you always being by my side whenever we’d go on missions together, back in ‘86.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh. That was before the twins were born.” I shrugged. “After they were born, you went on missions on your own more and more often. Once they were about 5 or 6 years old, I started going back with you. But even then, there were a lot of times where you’d go on your own.” I explained. “Just keep watching.” And watch, we did.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>Ezio followed Machiavelli through the barely-lit tunnel, the only sounds surrounding them being the echoing thumps of their footsteps and the squeaking of mice and rats that tried to flee from the passersby. About two hours went by as they walked down the labyrinth of corridors, sometimes breaking the silence with small talk. But finally, at long last, Machiavelli stopped before a flight of stairs. “We are here.” he told him before going up, Ezio quickly following suit.</i>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How old was I here?” Ezio asked, his gaze too, locked onto the screen.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....this took place in January 1500. You were 40 years old.” I softly told him as we kept watching.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“Ben trovato, Niccolò.” A man in heavy armor was quick to welcome as the two men stepped away from the tunnel entrance. “Ahh, ser Ezio, a pleasure!” he greeted warmly. “Fabio Orsini, at your service. I have heard a great deal about you from my cousin, Bartolomeo D’Alviano.”</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“A fine warrior.” Ezio nodded, obviously pleased.</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“Fabio has lent us an unused storeroom on Isola Tiberina.” Machiavelli explained.</i>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“I know you were used to better accommodations in Toscana-” Fabio began, apologetically, but was swiftly interrupted by Ezio’s reassuring tone as he took in the grandeur of the room.</i>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“It is perfect.” he smiled. Before the three men could talk any longer though, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Ezio’s waist, catching him off-guard. At any other given moment, he would’ve fought. But not upon hearing that voice. Never upon hearing that voice...</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“E-Ezio....grazie Dio you’re here...” she breathed out as she pressed her body against his. (y/n). His sweet, fierce (y/n) was here in Roma, against all odds. Even after he strictly told her to head on back to Firenze, she came here.</i>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“(y-y/n)?!” Ezio gasped out, immediately wrapping his arms around her frame. “What are you doing here?!”</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“I told them, Ezio...I told them everything...” her reply was soft, hesitant, compared to Ezio’s nearly frantic questions.</i>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh, boy...” I breathed out. “This day...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What is it?” Ezio’s confused, concerned tone reached my ears.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This...We had chosen not to tell the twins anything, back when they were born.” I began to explain, sighing. “If we could keep them away from this war, then we would. But then, Monteriggioni was attacked, and, well...Mario was murdered in cold blood and you were shot.” I shook my head. “I had to tell them. And as expected, they didn’t take the secrecies all that well. Especially not Aurora.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was it really that bad...?” he gently rested his hand on my shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You weren’t there when I told them, which...well...which made it worse.” I shrugged.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“(y/n)…" Ezio softly whispered as he brought (y/n) further into the headquarters, pulling a chair out for her. “Guardami negli occhi, tesoro...” his fingers lightly cupped her chin, causing her to make eye contact with him. “You have been so strong during this last week, for our children...  We knew for the start that they would resent us for hiding the truth from them, but you know it was necessary.”</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“I know...” she nodded. “I-I just...I was just so worried, Ezio... It’s been a week. Our children have nightmares, I have nightmares, I can’t sleep, I-” Ezio swiftly interrupted her as he pressed his lips against hers, and immediately, she leaned into his affectionate hold.</i>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were an amazing husband...” I softly told Ezio, cracking a smile at the sight. “If there’s one thing I don’t regret, it’s this... it’s small moments like these. Where no matter how bad things could get, you’d always stand by my side....” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(y-y/n)…" Ezio’s breathed out, as his arms gently....hesitantly...wrapped themselves around my waist. I thought we were getting somewhere, when suddenly... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh... Get a room, you two!!” Shaun groaned, and just like that, he killed the mood.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SHUT UP, SHAUN!” Rebecca roared back, but the damage had been done as I leaned my head against his chest, muffling out my frustration. And the bastard was even laughing! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not funny!!” I groaned, holding onto the fabric of his t-shirt.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know...I apologize...” Ezio chuckled. “We will find a quieter spot later, I promise.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’d better...” I lightly punched his chest, before I willed myself to part from his embrace. “I’m gonna go get some air. I’ll be back soon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want some company?” Ezio offered. “I could always show you around Toscana. You probably have not seen much of it yet.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about your mission?” I tilted my head.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The reinforcements have already arrived, so most likely, Altaïr is taking care of it. That gives me some breathing room.” he shrugged, smiling. “Look, it is really up to you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....very well then.” I nodded, and with that, we made our way towards the stairs, past a very amused Lucy, an annoyed Shaun and a reprimanding, fangirling Rebecca.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things were...silent as we made our way back into Mario’s former office. Of course, though, my thoughts were anything but that. They kept going back to that moment before Shaun interrupted us. What would’ve happened had we not been interrupted? Ohhh, who the hell knew... The damage had been done. It’s not like a simple “sooo...what now?” could kill this tense, awkward atmosphere.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooo....what now?” Ezio finally asked, and my urge to facepalm went off the roof. <i>Goddammit...</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any questions you wanna ask me?” I decided to ask despite my frustration, letting out a soft chuckle.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do, actually.” he nodded. “What else can you tell me about that memory? There seemed to be a lot of anguish in your replies.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...” I sighed, proceeding to sit in the old desk right where Mario’s used to be. “It all depends on where you want me to start telling the story.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From the beginning.” he nodded, cracking a smile.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose it all started when we went to Roma, to assassinate Rodrigo Borgia.” I shrugged. “It was an intense battle, but in the end, you refused to kill him. Against all odds, you decided to spare his life. We entered the Vault, and got Minerva’s message. After that, we met up with Mario and left Roma as soon as we could. Volpe and Bartolomeo escaped soon after.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They were there too?” he tilted his head as he too, took a seat on the desk beside me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They were our distraction.” I smiled softly. “They wreaked havoc with their mercenaries to keep the Papal guards away from us.” I explained. “But anyways, we soon began to travel back to Monteriggioni. The journey lasted a full week, but finally, we arrived on New Year’s Day. The very first day of a new century. January 1st, 1500.” my gaze softened as I looked at the wall that once held the Codex pages. A portrait had replaced it. “We took the day off to relax and rest. However, we were woken up the next morning with a cannon ball bursting through our bedroom.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The attack of Monteriggioni...” Ezio realized. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly.” I nodded. “The Borgias caught us completely off-guard. But...we managed to evacuate the citadel in time. But there were many deaths. Among them...was uncle Mario.” I let out a soft sigh. “Cesare had him decapitated, then used his head as a warning to us as we fled from the citadel through the underground tunnels.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>Dio mio...</i>” he breathed out. “No wonder why you had nightmares....” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhmm...” I nodded in agreement. “After that, you went straight on to Roma, completely ignoring your wounds. You gave me the order to return to Firenze with our family, but we decided against it and met up with you in Roma.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...I should have seen that one coming, given how stubborn I remember you being.” Ezio mused, giving me a soft chuckle.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah well...” I giggled out. “You were quite stubborn yourself.” we both laughed for a few moments, before it quieted down once more. My gaze softened as I looked up and into his eyes. “Still wanna go take that stroll?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would love that.” he nodded, smiling. “I know exactly where to take you.” and with that, we stepped down from the desk and proceeded to walk out of the office. However, the last thing I expected to find was Altaïr intimately holding another woman close as he kissed her. I froze in my tracks as shock spread throughout my entire body. <i>W-What....?</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><i>Solo pensieri, troppi pensieri</i>= Just thoughts, too many thoughts<br/><i>Le azioni valgono più di mille parole</i>= Actions speak louder than words<br/><i>Stai bene, mia cara?</i>= Are you alright, dear?<br/><i>Ben trovato</i>= Welcome back<br/><i>Ser</i>= Mister<br/><i>Isola Tiberina</i>= Tiber Island<br/><i>Grazie Dio</i>= Thank God<br/><i>Guardami negli occhi, tesoro</i>= Look into my eyes, darling<br/><i>Dio mio</i>= My God</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Painful variables, comforting constants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: Whoooo, at long last, here it is!! Chapter 3! </p><p>I know that I left chapter 2 with a bit of an unexpected note, with Altaïr kissing this random chick out of nowhere, but I can assure you, it was absolutely necessary. You'll understand soon enough, I promise. ^^</p><p> </p><p>Now. This is where things get complicated. Of course, things were bound to change, but...when the past is quite literally standing in front of you, how are you supposed to move on?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was doing so well…! For the first time since arriving here, I thought I could actually get somewhere with Ezio. The day was going so well that, for a moment, I had honestly forgotten the heartaches of my past life. Bartolomeo’s passing, Leonardo’s passing…Ezio’s passing… Now with him here, I felt like things could go back to the way they used to be… But then, this happened…There I stood, next to Ezio, speechless as I watched Altaïr kiss this…<i>woman. Of course</i>, I reminded myself. <i>Of course things couldn’t stay the same…</i> </p><p>I was foolish enough to believe that things could’ve stayed the same after all those years. But I realize now that I was only trying to convince myself. Now, looking over at Ezio, I couldn’t help but wonder. Had he changed that much too…? My gaze drifted back to Altaïr, and…it just…it just hurt. I couldn’t even look at them anymore. So instead, I decided to lower my gaze, holding onto Ezio’s arm as support. I knew Maria was dead, but…I didn’t expect it to hurt this bad… </p><p>Ezio cleared his throat in response, and I could tell that their gazes were on me. “Brother.” Ezio greeted dryly, almost through gritted teeth. “Alexandra.” </p><p> </p><p>“(y-y/n)…” Altaïr’s surprised tone reached my ears, but I could help but look away even further.  </p><p> </p><p>“You could have picked a more…secluded spot, brother.” Ezio sighed out. “We will talk about this later.” </p><p> </p><p>“(y-y/n), I…-“ Altaïr began, but I could only turn around and run back to the Villa. He didn’t follow me. Most likely, Ezio held him back. But still…I hadn’t expected the ache that took hold of my heart. I had moved on with Ezio, but still…I was Maria. And she was screaming. Though I was in Mario’s office, I could still perfectly hear their arguing.  </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell her?!” Ezio snapped.  </p><p> </p><p>“I was going to!” Altaïr argued back. “What was I supposed to do, Ezio? She just came back. I cannot drop this bomb on her while she’s still getting used to this new era!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, because this wasn’t shocking enough for her.” Ezio sighed. “Good job, brother… really good job.” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” a female voice reached my ears. Probably that…Alexandra. “Who was she?” </p><p> </p><p>“…a friend.” Ezio replied curtly. “I am going to check up on her. It is best if you don’t fuck up again, brother.” And with that, I heard footsteps coming towards the open doorway. It wasn’t difficult for him to find me. I took a seat on the mahogany office, sighing softly as I watched him cross the room towards me. He didn’t say anything as he took a seat beside me.  </p><p> </p><p>“…you know her…?” I finally decided to ask, slightly raising my gaze so I could look at him.  </p><p> </p><p>“<i>Si…</i>” he nodded. “They have been together for a couple of months. I…I thought Altaïr had told you.” </p><p> </p><p>“No…he didn’t…” <i>He didn’t…</i></p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, (y/n)…but I didn’t feel like it was my duty to tell you.” He said softly, and with that, I felt the gentle caress of his hand against my own. And honestly, I…I couldn’t help but feel my anger dissipate. Only slightly, of course, but…still… </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re right. It wasn’t your duty to tell me.” I gave him the slightest of smiles. “You meant well. That’s what matters.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well…I’m still furious.” He let out a soft chuckle, despite it all. “I wanted to show you <i>Toscana</i>, but those plans are completely ruined.” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe another time…” This time, the soft smile that painted my lips was genuine. “Maybe another time…” </p><p> </p><p>“Another time it is, then.” He nodded. And with a light kiss to my cheek, he walked out of the Villa, leaving me alone to my thoughts.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i><b>My dearest Aurora, my dearest Leandro,</b></i> </p><p> </p><p>My fingers froze before those words that I had written without thinking. I knew they were long dead, but…this just felt right. So, I continued to write, putting aside the foreign, yet familiar feeling of holding a pen instead of a quill between my fingers.  </p><p> </p><p><i><b>Things are… not going as expected. I thought I would no longer see your father, yet here he is, gazing into my eyes with that same warmth that still makes me quiver. His arms still hold that same comfort, his skin, just as soft…and those lips, just as inviting. Just as tempting. I know I should be happy, and believe me, having him back brings me happiness beyond belief, yet…I can’t shake this…unease clawing at my heart.</b></i>   </p><p><i><b>I was brought here for a reason. I know that. Minerva brought me here for a reason. She said she needed my mind. My experience. But…I didn’t come here alone. Altaïr…and your father. Though Altaïr remembers everything, your father doesn’t. He’s slowly but surely recovering his memories of his past life, like I did of mine. And though I didn’t come alone…I’ve never felt more lonely before in my entire life. I don’t belong here…even Ezio, whom I seem to recover more and more with each passing day, seems to be miles away. They’re different, in a way. I’m just scared that they might’ve moved on, and here I am, a 67 year-old woman stuck in a body bristling with youth. I miss everything…I miss HIM. I love your father, more than I’ve loved any other man in my life. But…it just feels like a huge canyon is separating us. And I’m scared. I’m scared to lose him again.</b></i> </p><p><i><b>I miss you both. More than anything. I know you’re both long dead. You, Yusuf, Diana…little Mariana, little Flavio…you all lived your lives to the fullest, I’m sure. I only regret having to leave so soon.</b></i>  </p><p><i><b>This Brotherhood appears to be different. Though I don’t yet know to what extent, but… There appears to be some sort of peace between Assassins and Templars. Bound together in a diplomatic agreement. They’re now called the Confederation. Though it’s flawed, there’s no bloodshed. Maybe…maybe this is the solution we’ve long awaited. Maybe this is the answer. Who knows. Ohh, who the hell knows.</b></i>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...(y/n)?” I hadn’t expected to hear Altaïr’s voice from the staircase. I hadn’t expected him to be the reason why my fingers froze in place as they hovered above the page. Usually, it was always Ezio bringing me back into the real world. And even in my other life, it was I who always barged into Altaïr’s office to get him to stop working on the Apple. But now...the roles were suddenly reversed. How ironic.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me....?” My voice was soft, calm, much to my surprise. I felt like I was trapped in a rollercoaster, yet...I could still bring myself to sound so eerily calm. I could hear his footsteps closing in on me as I placed the pen down, but I still refused to turn around and face him. “Why hide her from me?” </p><p> </p><p>“I never hid her from you, (y/n).” he sighed out. “I just...never brought myself to tell you about her.” </p><p> </p><p>“And when were you going to tell me, hm?” My knuckles clenched the fabric of my blouse beneath the desk. I could tell he had taken a seat on the bed. The bed where I wrote the first chapters of my life with Ezio. But still, I forced myself to look away. “How could you, Altaïr...?” </p><p> </p><p>“I grew up with her.” he shook his head. “I know her since we were kids. She helped me move on.” </p><p> </p><p>“And how hard was that, hm?” I asked through gritted teeth. “Did you cry? Did you scream? Did it feel like your heart was being ripped out?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know it did.” his tone grew grave for a split second. Good. He was getting angry. “Do you think it was easy to move on, Maria? After you left me?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare call me that.“ I growled out.  </p><p> </p><p>“No, I will!” he stood up suddenly. “Do you think it was easy to see you move on with another man, Maria?! Did you think it was easy to see you create a new family when you were completely oblivious of what you lost?!” </p><p> </p><p>“I was oblivious, yes!!“ I had enough of this. I stood up and looked straight into his cold gaze. “I was happy, Altaïr! Do you know how hard it was to start anew when memories of you haunted my dreams?! Do you think it was easy?!” </p><p> </p><p>“You moved on, Maria!!” he shouted. “So many promises, and you moved on!!”   </p><p> </p><p>“I begged you to stay!!” I snapped. “Back in that Library, I begged you to stay!! But you left! YOU’RE the one who turned your back on me. Don’t you DARE tell me I was the one who moved on!” I was shaking. I didn’t want this. I didn’t want to shout.  </p><p> </p><p>“Because HE made you happy!” he shook his head. “Because I didn’t belong there!!” </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t even try!!!” I pointed out. “You made me go through so many memories, only to abandon me! You left me in the dark, in that Library!! WHY?! Because I was happy? Or because it was easier for you?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Maria...” he growled out, as if trying to hold something back. Nah, fuck that! We’re long past holding back! </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not shutting up!!” I shook my head. “Back then, you asked me whether you had been a good husband! And I said yes. And I wasn’t lying! Because no matter how much I suffered as Maria, I could always count on you. Even in death, you were there. Then why. Did. You. Leave.” Tears began to cloud my vision. “You left!! When I needed you the most! When I was just starting to understand!!” </p><p> </p><p>“You think I had a choice on that matter?!” </p><p> </p><p>“We all have a choice. And you made yours without even turning back.” I angrily wiped a tear away. “Maria was still alive in me, Altaïr. But she died when you left. So don’t you dare insinuate that I moved on first. You have no right to even THINK that! I died loving you, Altaïr! I died BELIEVING in you!” I shook my head as I took a step away from him. Away from all of this. “You wanna move on, go right ahead. But don’t you dare call me Maria again.” </p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE Maria!!” He took a big step closer to me, but I only backed away further.  </p><p> </p><p>“No...you left her to die in that cold Library.” I wrapped my arms around myself. “You didn’t THINK, Altaïr! You didn’t think this would hurt me, didn’t you?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did! I-I just...I was waiting for the right moment to tell you! And you know that!” he exclaimed. “Don’t even dare think I did this on purpose!!” </p><p> </p><p>“This should’ve been the FIRST thing you’d tell me back when you found me in the Palazzo Auditore! But YOU. DIDN’T. THINK. Just like you didn’t think when you confronted Abbas after Sef’s death! And look where it led us.” A huge wave of silence washed over us as soon as those words left my mouth. I went too far, I knew that. I felt like dying for saying this, yet it felt so good... </p><p> </p><p>“....you’d best speak your next words very carefully, Maria.” he pretty much growled out.  </p><p> </p><p>“<i>You. Didn’t. Think.</i> And now you just lost me all over again.” I couldn’t even watch him anymore as I turned around, and headed for the stairs. About half-way down, I stopped in my tracks. “You know what’s funny?” I nearly laughed out as I turned around. It sounded so...hollow though. ”I actually thought we could stay close friends in this era. But I see now we couldn’t be further apart.” And with that, I continued my way down the stairs and towards the main hall, where I ran past a confused Desmond, and a concerned Ezio. I didn’t even remember stopping. I just wanted to run away. From all of this, from this...nightmare.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I dunno how long I stayed by myself by the entrance of the citadel as I sat on the grass. I just…needed some time alone. To digest everything. I didn’t remember every second of my life as Maria, but I remembered the fights. And boy, some of them were pretty nasty. All those times he kept yelling that “it was his duty”. All those times I had to fall asleep while his side of the bed was empty. Maria was dead, sure. But the pain was still very much alive. Which, according to some philosophers, would mean that Maria is still alive as well, since the pain is there. <i>Philosophy…</i>, I found myself thinking as I laid on the grass, looking up at the blue sky up above. <i>Altaïr used to be fascinated with it…</i> </p><p>“Ezio told me I’d find you here.” A light British accent caught my earing, alongside soft footsteps on the grass. I looked towards the source of the voice, only to see that same woman I caught Altaïr kissing. I sat up.  </p><p> </p><p>“Alexandra…” I softly said, my gaze lowering down to the green grass beneath me. I didn’t say anything as I urged her to sit beside me. Might as well have her sit… </p><p> </p><p>“That was…some fight.” She managed to say, wincing.  </p><p> </p><p>“Please, I…I’d rather not talk about it.” I sighed out, bringing my knees closer to my chest. “Did you…ever feel like you don’t belong, Alexandra…?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a Templar dating an Assassin. Trust me, that feeling is something I know of far too well.” I could tell she was smiling, yet…this is clearly something that pained her. “Honestly…I had never seen Altaïr react that way. It was as if I was discovering a new side of him…” </p><p> </p><p>“….how much do you know, about him and his past?” I dared to ask after a few moments of silence, frowning. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I…” she let out a soft sigh, causing me to look at her. She seemed to ponder her thoughts, her face painting a mix of resentment and affection. “Altaïr was…a weird kid, growing up. He was always so afraid of cars, of…what we’d call modern technology. He only seemed to be at peace around his horse.” Her expression softened. “He’d spend hours whispering words to it in a language I never quite understood. As we grew up, as we trained, he began to open up to me. But it was far from easy. Whenever I talked to him, it always felt like he had this…concrete wall shielding his heart. But eventually, he began to trust me.” She began to smile as she laid on the grass by my side. “We started dating almost a year ago. About…two months before that, he told me the truth about his past.” She revealed, much to my surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“He told you?” I raised my eyebrows.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm. How he was born in Masyaf, how he served the Levantine Brotherhood as Mentor in 1191, at the age of 26. How he fell in love, and led a tumultuous, but happy marriage. He told me how he lost everything. And he told me about you.” I could feel her gaze on me as I too, laid on the grass beside her. “He told me how he watched over you, guiding you, when you went back to 1476 and met your husband. You’re…you’re (y/n) Auditore, aren’t you…?” she softly asked, her tone a mix of curiosity and wonder. I sighed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Guiding me…? Is that what he told you…?” I shook my head. “It didn’t feel that way to me. Ever since before I found that Apple of Eden and went back to 1476, he’d been plaguing my mind. Visions of me dying in his arms, over and over again… I thought I was going mad.” I sighed out. “But then, I met Ezio. I got closer to him, we fell in love, we got married, we started our own family…but the visions would never stop. Distant memories of joy spent by Altaïr’s side. Memories that only felt like torture to me.” She didn’t say anything, so I kept going. “I’ve lived 50 years in the past, Alexandra. And only in 1512, did the visions cease to plague me. Altaïr accused me of moving on, but…he doesn’t know what I’ve been through. What <i>he</i> made me go through.” </p><p> </p><p>“Still…he really did suffer, (y/n)…” Alexandra pointed out. “Honestly, having you here has allowed me to see a different side to the great enigma that is Altaïr Ibn-la’Ahad.” She cracked a smile. “I love him. I really do. But…sometimes, I can’t comprehend him. Sometimes, I feel like…like he is a complete stranger. Does that sound odd to you…?” her soft voice reached my ears.  </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, dearest…not at all…” I shook my head. “I’m going through the same with Ezio. He’s my husband. I know that. But I don’t yet know this side of him, the life he’s led these past 23 years.” </p><p> </p><p>“That must be horrible…” she breathed out. “How do you do it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly?” I cracked a smile. “What I’ve been doing these past 50 years. I put on a brave face and I keep going.” My smile faded as I let my thoughts wander. Back to a venetian rooftop…back to a young couple, illuminated by the moonlight and the stars as they came together in body and soul, promising never to keep secrets from each other ever again. A couple tormented by the uncertainties that awaited them, but still willing to keep marching forward.  </p><p><i>“I will be right there, holding your hand until....until the Apple takes you away from me... I will never leave you...”</i> </p><p> </p><p><i>“Lo intendi...?” I turned my head to meet his gaze. But I didn’t even have time to look into his eyes as I suddenly felt his lips against mine, so passionately that it took my breath away. I, rather clumsily, moved to sit on his lap so I could return the kiss properly, sighing in pleasure as his lips migrated south to my neck.</i> </p><p> </p><p><i>“Ma certo che lo intendo... Ti amo, (y/n)…~" I heard Ezio’s breathy voice against my neck, and I could only close my eyes and give in to the pleasurable feeling of his lips as they gave me goosebumps. I spent so much time without feeling his affectionate kisses, that now that I was feeling them, they were almost overwhelming. They almost made me forget the seriousness of our situation. Almost.</i> </p><p> </p><p><i>“We may be walking to our doom, my love....” I breathed out, pressing myself as close as I possibly could to him. “It may be where our journey ends...”</i> </p><p> </p><p><i>“Maybe...but we walk together...”</i> </p><p> </p><p>“Ezio and I were terrified of what awaited us…of what awaited me.” I decided to explain, forcing myself out of my thoughts and back to the real world. “Yet…he always found the strength to rise up and keep going. We didn’t know when, we didn’t know how. The only thing we knew was that I had a mission given to me by Minerva herself, and that my time was limited.” </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone’s time is limited, when you think about it.” She shrugged. “We’re all bound by the uncertainty of what awaits us. A certain inevitability that defines us as mortal creatures. Nothing ever lasts forever.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yet…that’s still what makes those moments so precious.” I continued, cracking a smile. Of course they were precious. They always were, they would always be. From Ezio’s lips to his warmth. From the mundane moments to the more adrenaline-filled ones. I could look anywhere, and they’d all remind me of Ezio. Down to the scars that decorate my skin. Almost out of instinct, I lightly rested my hand on my abdomen, where I knew the biggest, and deadliest scar was still visible. The same one that nearly killed me as I held a dying Yusuf close, back in Sofia’s bookshop in that warm afternoon of October. I could still remember the pain so clearly…death clawing at my soul… </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh, there you are.” A sudden voice snapped me back to reality. I quickly sat up to see Ezio, looking down at me with nothing but warmth. My gaze softened. “I was looking for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yet, I hear you’re the one who told Alex that I’d be here.” I cracked a smile. “What brings you here, <i>tesoro</i>…?” </p><p> </p><p>“I hear you have not yet been properly accommodated.” He shrugged, smiling. “I do recall you wearing my t-shirt to bed last night.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a problem?” I lightly teased, causing Ezio to let out a soft chuckle.  </p><p> </p><p>“Now, I did not say that.” He shook his head. “But you still need clothes. You cannot go around with the same outfit.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have clothes?” Alexandra suddenly asked, her eyes widening in surprise.  </p><p> </p><p>“I…got here very recently, I’m afraid.” I replied, rubbing the back of my neck in light embarrassment. “I haven’t had the time to do anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I came here to tell you that this is your lucky day.” Ezio smiled. “I need to go back to Firenze to see if I can call the other Confederation members. In the meantime, you could do some shopping. Buy something you’d like.” He offered.  </p><p> </p><p>“If you can drive us to town, I’ll help.” Alex butted in, grinning from ear to ear. Ooooof boy…should I feel scared…? “You, my lady, will be looking even more dazzling than in your finest silk dress.” </p><p> </p><p>“I trust you, Alex.” Ezio chuckled, before holding a hand out to me. I gladly took it, and with a light tug, he helped me up and onto my feet. “Though you should have seen her in a dress. Men would swoon at the sight of her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re just exaggerating.” I let out a soft chuckle. “If I recall correctly, it was you who had women at your feet.” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’re both a little guilty.” He gave me that charming smile I loved so much. I was so thankful for him…how a single smile would automatically make me feel better… it was a superpower of his, it <i>had</i> to be. Finally, he broke the silence. “I will meet you ladies at the Villa, when you’re ready.” And with one final tender gaze directed towards me, he turned around and headed back to the citadel gates. My hand lingered, I admit. It was as if it had a mind of its own, and it yearned for Ezio. The thought of it made me smile. Honestly, I doubt I’d ever stop feeling this way. He had always had a knack of making me feel like a lovesick teen, and I guess that hasn’t yet changed. I watched him go until he disappeared behind the impressive stone walls, before I turned my attention to Alex.  </p><p> </p><p>“He loves you.” She noted, her gaze too, locked towards the citadel gates.  </p><p> </p><p>“And I him.”  I smiled tenderly. “I always have. I guess now, it’s just a matter of getting to know him. <i>This</i> Ezio. His favorite hobbies, his favorite spots…his favorite bands.” Honestly, picturing Ezio with headphones on felt so surreal, but also so hilarious at the same time.  </p><p> </p><p>“And you will.” She nodded. “Soon enough. With some luck, you might even recognize some songs yourself. You were here until 2012, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yep. I hope the bands haven’t changed in this future.” I giggled out. “Honestly, this feels so surreal. Cellphones, TVs…my favorite songs…I thought I’d never come across these things ever again. Yet here I am.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yet, here you are indeed.” She smiled tenderly. “Hey, on the way there, you could tell me what things were like back in Renaissance! I find it to be such a fascinating period.” She said as we began to make our way back to the citadel. “How much things have changed, what hasn’t…what the Brotherhood and Templar order were like back then…God, so many questions!!” </p><p> </p><p>“And I’m sure I’ll answer them all soon enough.” I couldn’t help but giggle before her enthusiasm. Honestly, she looked like Leonardo whenever Ezio or I brought him Codex pages. But yes. Answers would come soon enough. I knew that. It was only a matter of when. Heck, even I wanted to know how much things had changed. Monteriggioni had once been my home. Firenze was my resting place. But these walls…these familiar walls that still bear the scars of Cesare’s attack in the morning of January 2nd, 1500. The gates that are still stained with the blood of innocent souls…including Mario’s. This was my home. And it’d never cease to be the case.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><i>Lo intendi?</i>= Do you mean it?<br/><i>Ma certo che lo intendo</i>= but of course I mean it<br/><i>Ti amo</i>= I love you<br/><i>Tesoro</i>= Darling</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "What is a man but the sum of his memories?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Forgive the incredible lateness of this work! School's been a bitch. -_-</p>
<p>But here it is at long last! Chapter 4! I apologize for leaving you guys at such an emotional peak in chapter 3, with that argument between (y/n) and Altaïr. In this chapter, we see this conflict unfold, without mentioning how out of place (y/n) feels. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later on, Altaïr mentions 3 weapons. You might wanna read below in the chapter notes for more info on those weapons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope you like it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> <b> September 21st, 2012. Five days have gone by since my arrival here. Five painfully monotonous, repetitive days. Wake up early, breakfast, jogging, checking up on Desmond and his progress, lunch, taking the watch shift with Alex, checking up on Desmond again, reading Shaun’s useful notes to catch up on lost history, dinner, and spending the evening with Ezio. It wasn’t just exhausting. It was mentally draining.</b> </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> <b> Desmond’s been making progress, at the very least. He’s been picking up skills from his hours spent in the Animus. Ezio and I have been training him, testing his abilities. And honestly, sparring with Desmond felt like I was sparring with Ezio. He has his exact same fighting style. From how he thrusts his sword to how he places his feet. It’s....nostalgic, to say the least. But oh so refreshing. </b> </i>
</p>
<p><i> <b> Things with the Confederation have taken an....interesting turn, to say the least. Yesterday, Ezio came back from Firenze with a pile of documents, all about a possible membership within the Confederation ranks, of which I had no other choice but to sign. I was now a novice, the lowest rank within our Order. And it felt weird, to be back down here. The last time I was a novice, I was still learning with Ezio and Mario here in Monteriggioni. Here I am now once again, a mere novice in body, but a Master Assassin and Mentore in spirit, forced to learn these new skills which Assassins have been perfecting over these past 5 centuries. </b> </i>  </p>
<p>
  <i> <b> Reading the papers, some skills were still fairly normal: Gymnastics, climbing, free-running, resistance and endurance training, knife-throwing for the more accurate ones, close-combat training for the others. But then, you got: Target practicing, with pistols first, and snipers later on. I’ve never liked guns. Not even back when I was living here. Back before I left. They just felt...wrong. But now, they were part of my arsenal. And sure, I’ve worn one on my wrist for most of my life. But this wasn’t the same. One simply cannot compare Altaïr’s wrist gun to contemporary guns. It’s simply impossible, unfathomable, even, to make such comparison. Both were designed to kill, sure, but modern guns were way deadlier than anything Ezio and I ever wielded. And I hated it. Assassins weren’t meant to kill from afar. Such cowardly act isn’t who we are. What we represent. </b> </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(y/n)!!” A deep voice called out from outside, causing me to put my pen down. I sighed. <i>What did he want now...?!</i> I tried to ignore his calls, but then, there was a knocking on the window. With a soft growl, I stood from my chair and stomped towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want, Altaïr?” I coldly asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. “It’s way too early to be dealing with your bullshit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get ready. Training starts in 30 minutes.” he stated with that same cold, arrogant look. But just as he was about to leap down, I grabbed onto his hoodie in anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s 6 AM!” I cried out, indignantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“20 minutes then, <i>novice</i>.” he growled out, and with that, he leapt down from the tower, and down to the tiles below. Ugh, what a jerk!! I sat on the bed with a light growl. Great. I had just woken up, and I was pissed off. Honestly, this was so unfair... I was so pissed, I almost didn’t notice Ezio’s large, calloused hand caressing my side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come back to bed, <i>tesoro...</i>” he breathed out, causing me to sigh. <i>Fuck it...</i> I laid down next to him, sighing in relief as he pulled me close. For a few moments, we didn’t say anything. And for a moment, I even thought that he was asleep. But then... “Is Altaïr still mad...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said some really nasty things back then, Ezio... he has every right to be mad...” I sighed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So did he. And he hasn’t tried to apologize yet.” he pointed out and much to my dismay, he was right. Sure, I was to blame, but so was he.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is so unfair...” I muttered out as I pressed my face against his chest, my voice muffled against the fabric of his t-shirt. “I would’ve much preferred to have you train me. You or Alex...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, <i>tesoro</i>...I know.” I didn’t even need to look to know that he was smiling. “But Altaïr is far more capable of teaching you than any of us can. He is better than I am with weapons, he will be a valuable teacher to you.” I couldn’t help but close my eyes as I felt the caress of his hand through my hair. “I will be right there for you. We can still train in hand-to-hand combat, if you wish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love that.” My expression softened as I raised my head, soon meeting his warm gaze. For a few moments, I didn’t say anything, but...no words were needed as I raised my hand to caress his cheek. Softly, tenderly. Those soft brown eyes that just screamed Ezio. He was still the same, I knew that...only Ezio could look at me that way... I closed my eyes as I noticed his face nearing mine. It probably would’ve been a kiss.....if Altaïr’s calling hadn’t just ruined the mood. God, I wanted to insult him so bad...!! But Ezio’s soft lips against my forehead soon shushed me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should get going, <i>tesoro</i>...Altaïr isn’t going to let you go.” Ezio smiled tenderly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, I hate this...” I breathed out. But still, I knew he was right. So, I simply kissed his cheek before I left the bed, and grabbed my training outfit. Altaïr was in a bad mood, but so was I. And I planned on making him wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Novice....” Altaïr growled out as he stomped into the Villa and towards me, where I was calmly eating an orange. “You should be outside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning to you too, Altaïr.” I said dismissively.  “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have been waiting.” He said impatiently, his arms crossed over his chest. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My, whatever do you mean…” I rolled my eyes before I finished my orange. “Shouldn’t have called me so early on. You didn’t even let me finish writing my journal entry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh please, all this attitude for an unfinished journal entry?” he scoffed. “You can finish it later. We have work to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that’s just it!” I grit my teeth. “If I’m writing, then it means that I wanna be left alone. Even Ezio knew this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet I could see him interrupting you oh so many times…” he let out an exasperated sigh. “I expect you at the training arena in 10 minutes. Do <i>not</i> be late.” And with that, he walked out of the room. I couldn’t help but groan out in annoyance as I looked down at the orange peels on the table. This was going to be a looong day…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get up, novice!!” Altaïr yelled out after, yet again, sending me down and onto the dirt ground below our feet. Dirt clung to my face and hands from my sweat, and were I not in this unimaginably uncomfortable situation, I would’ve smiled at how nostalgic it felt. Mario would train us like this too…Send us down over and over again until we were caked in dirt. Until we were covered in bruises and would collapse of exhaustion. I could still remember perfectly those nights spent by Ezio’s side up on the roof of the Villa Auditore, just laughing out the day’s pent-up exhaustion. And those moments, though mundane in appearance, were so much gratifying. Because now, they were mere memories. Now, I was taking a beating, but there were no encouraging words. Only cold, brutal orders. I clenched my fists as I looked down at the dirt beneath me, panting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not a novice…” I said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that, NOVICE?!” Altaïr was stomping towards me, and I knew he was mad. I hid a small smirk before I pushed myself up. Fuck it, I was too tired of this beating already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not a Novice!” I said more confidently, fists clenched by my side. “And you know that better than anyone, <i>Altaïr Ibn-la’Ahad</i>.” At first, Altaïr was silent. But his gaze was cold and unforgiving. And from the way he was furrowing his brows, I knew this would be yet another argument. “I have 4 decades of experience in combat training. I received the title of Master Assassin in 1503. And I continued my husband’s work and ensured peace and prosperity as <i>Mentore</i> while Ezio was out fighting in 1506. You know this!! You know all of this!! Why am I a Novice?!” I was yelling before I even realized it. And my hard gaze had never left Altaïr’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….you’re not a Novice, then.” He pondered, wayyy too calmly for my liking. Almost like a General, he placed his hands behind his back as he began to pace in front of me. “Tell me then, what is the difference between a <i>Beretta M92</i> and a <i>Ruger Hawkeye</i>?” he asked, much to my dismay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now wait a seco-“ I began, but he interrupted me as he continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And tell me, what makes the <i>Barrett M82</i> such a formidable rifle?” he stopped right in front of me, his piercing golden eyes never leaving my own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I hate guns. And so do you.” I crossed my arms over my chest. “You’re making useless questions, Altaïr.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Useless questions? Naming simple weapons present in our arsenal is useless now?” he shook his head. “You truly are a novice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare call me that again.” I growled out. “It’s not just because you bring guns into a fight that you can win. You know that, better than anyone. Sometimes, the most reliable weapon you might have is your sword.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet, bringing a sword to a gun fight is madness.” He shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it?” I raised an eyebrow. “In close combat, a gun is useless. In close combat, knives and swords reign over the battle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know she’s right, Altaïr.” A familiar voice caught my ear, followed by the soft sound of footsteps. Turning around, my gaze softened as I saw Ezio walk towards us, he too, wearing his training outfit. “Close combat has always been her preference. You remember how she used to fight, do you not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do, yes.” He sighed out. “But she needs to learn how to use a gun, Ezio. She cannot solely depend on swords and knives.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” He nodded. “But we are not turning her into a sniper. She used to fight by my side, not away from me. Besides, she already has some knowledge of weapons thanks to your wrist gun prototype, brother. She loved to use that.” Ezio mused, much to my dismay. I wiped some dirt off my cheek. “Perhaps a M1911 would suit her better.” He shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…..are you serious? A .45? For an inexperienced shooter?” he asked incredulously. “Surely, you must be joking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have 3 months, Altaïr.” He shook his head. “She is only going to have time to get used to one weapon. And trust me, there WILL be obstacles on the way. At least, we should give her a reliable, sturdy weapon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still, we are talking about a .45! I don’t even think she’s capable of absorbing the recoil force that gun generates.” Altaïr sighed. “This is crazy…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have a better idea?” he asked, and for the first time since our argument, Altaïr had no snarky comment to make, much to my relief. “Besides, the recoil force isn’t that bad. Revolvers are much more dangerous if you compare recoil forces.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um….guys…” I rubbed the back of my neck in light embarrassment. “I’m sorry, but you had me lost there for the entirety of the talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I said. Novice.” Altaïr shrugged, and with that, he turned around. Just as he was about to walk away, though, he added. “You have 3 months, novice. Core training is going to be your top priority. Ezio will help you with that.” And with that, he walked away, not even once looking back. I sighed. Of course he’d still be a stubborn bastard… Finally looking at Ezio, I gave him a curt smile before trying to wipe off as much dirt from my clothes as I could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what now?” I asked him, placing my hands on my hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Training starts immediately.” He shrugged. “Not here, though. I do not keep my M1911 here. We own a smaller estate here in <i>Toscana</i> that is more secluded from the rest of the population. We can train there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well. Lead the way then.” I urged forth with a light smile. “Are things gonna be alright in our absence?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure we can leave for a few hours.” He shrugged. “Altaïr will keep things in order. Now, I will be right back.” And with that, he raced back to the Villa, returning only a few short moments later with a bundle of keys. Greeeat, we’d probably be taking the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride there, most fortunately, wasn’t a very long one. I’d say 10, 15 minutes tops. But it allowed me to see Tuscany’s beautiful green plains. There were more houses now, but surprisingly, I could still see plenty of green fields. Crops and the occasional spots of woods decorating our horizons. But I liked it. <i>Toscana</i> hadn’t changed all that much, and it felt like home… Finally, Ezio pulled over by a large gate. Ezio then opened it, revealing a house I never thought I’d get to see ever again. A house….a house we had lived together in. Our old house in Tuscany. Ohh, the memories….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-How….?” I bought myself to ask, eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I-It’s been…almost 500 years…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The original Villa was sadly destroyed a few centuries ago, I am afraid. Most likely due to neglect. But the Auditores still had the blueprints from 1513. And well, the land was still theirs. So, after WW2, they had this house rebuilt.” Ezio explained with a soft smile. “I knew you’d like to come here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-This is….I-I can’t believe it!” I laughed out as I hurried towards the house, ignoring the tears running down my cheeks. “I-It’s still the same…! I-I…I can’t believe it!” But I soon froze in place as soon as my gaze met the window of what once was Ezio’s office. My smile began to fade as memories of that place began to invade me like a tsunami. Seeing an old Ezio sat behind his desk with a quill in hand while I sat on the couch with a book in hand….seeing him cough and wheeze….then that fated evening, where only an envelope and a rose remained of my husband… I covered my mouth with shaking hands, in hopes of preventing a loud sob from breaching my lips. But it was no use. The tears had already started flowing, and I knew from experience that they wouldn’t stop. But then….I felt his arms around me. That same warmth, that same scent… I held onto Ezio for dear life. What else could I do? I felt like I was drowning in those old, painful memories. Memories of having to sleep with his side of the bed empty, having to live on without him. But now, here he was, in a world where things still looked the same…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahh, <i>maestro</i> Auditore!” A sudden, unknown voice called from behind Ezio, causing him to break our hug. “I did not expect you to come! La <i>vendemmia</i> has just started- Oh. Am I….interrupting something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No worries, Francesco. We’re alright.” I heard Ezio say before I felt his thumb against my cheek, gently wiping my tears away. “We came by to get some training done, so we might not be able to join you for the <i>vendemmia</i>. Please proceed as usual.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>Bene</i>.” He nodded, and with that, he began to walk away, and towards the back of the Villa, where I had once seen our vines growing. My blurred gaze followed the man until I couldn’t see him any longer, before I finally focused my attention on Ezio. I let out a shaky sob as I curled close to him, trying to rid that cursed window from my peripheral vision. But every time I closed my eyes, there it was. Staring at me mockingly as it burned its façade into my memories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>Stai bene, tesoro…?</i>” Ezio’s soft voice reached my ears, just as I felt the soft caress of his hand against my hair. “What is wrong…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I….<i>Sto bene…non ti preoccupare per me...</i>” I managed to breathe out, trying to make the tears stop. I thought back then, I was done crying, but…<i>looks like I still have tears to shed</i>, my brain humorlessly said. “C-Can we….not focus on training for now…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>Ma certo</i>, (y/n)…” Ezio nodded. “Come, let us go inside. We can talk this through…” to that, I…I just gave him a small, silent nod as he led me into the place I once called home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things inside felt…conflicting. I recognized the layout of the villa almost perfectly, yet…most of the décor I remembered was completely gone. Different couches, different furniture, different lightings… even the stairs, whose wooden design had been preserved, had been completely modified. The once light-colored oak was now replaced by a deep brown walnut, a nice red carpet outlining every step and contrasting with the darkness on which it rested. Yet, right in front of the couch, there was still a fireplace. Fully clean and devoid of ashes, further proof of the warm weather outside. I took a seat on the comfortable leather couch, and for a few moments, all was silent. At least, of course, until I heard soft footsteps coming from behind. Steps I quickly recognized as belonging to Ezio. Before I knew it, two wine glasses were placed down on the small table in front of me. I watched as Ezio poured a beautiful-looking wine, a soft smile painting his features.</p>
<p>“The famous Auditore wine, known all over <i>Toscana</i> since 1516.” He announced, much to my surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Auditore…?” I softly asked. C-Could it be the same…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed!” Ezio smiled as he held a glass out to me. “The oldest wine in <i>Toscana</i>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-Wow…” I could only breathe out as I delicately grabbed the wine glass, marveling over its rich scent before I finally took a sip. And ohhh, the velvety, delicious beverage never felt so nostalgic before… I couldn’t prevent a smile from painting my lips as I slowly drank. I wanted to take my time tasting my wine…<i>our</i> wine… “It’s delicious…” I breathed out once the glass was empty, and without even thinking twice, I held the glass out for Ezio to pour some more. This time, though, I didn’t drink it, preferring to place it down on the table next to Ezio’s glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me…what is on your mind, (y/n)…?” Ezio’s soft question reached my ears after a few moments of silence, his large hand encompassing my own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-It’s just…” I couldn’t help but sigh. “There are so many memories linked to this place…this is where we lived our last adventure, Ezio. That office…that’s where you wrote your Codex, while you even struggled to take in a breath… w-when…when you died, you….” I lightly caressed his fingers. “…you left me a letter, along with a single red rose.” Despite the grief clawing at my being, I couldn’t help but crack a smile. “You’d always call me “<i>mia rosa</i>”…and you’d always give me roses. You’d even leave one on your pillow at times, whenever you’d wake up earlier than me….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm…I do have some memories of that, <i>si</i>…it’s all so blurry though.” He shook his head. And even though he was confused, I never once felt his tender gaze drift away from me… “But I feel that is not just the problem, is it…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know me too well, I’m afraid…” I closed my eyes as I felt a light smile tug at the corners of my lips. But that smile was swiftly ended by the darkness of the thoughts behind the words I was about to say. “I can’t stop thinking about what happened. Between Altaïr and I, I mean…” I sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, (y/n)…” Ezio breathed out, before I left the gentlest caress against my cheek. “You do know it was all just words in the heat of the moment, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No…they weren’t.” I shook my head. “I felt good saying those words, Ezio… <i>cazzo</i>, what kind of monster am I….?” I managed to say through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There were too many unspoken emotions between you both. It was bound to explode, <i>tesoro</i>.” He shook his head. “It wasn’t your fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No, it was.” I couldn’t help but shake my head further as tears began to cloud my vision once more. “I shouldn’t have said those words, Ezio. I didn’t mean them. I-I just…they came out like that, a-and I knew it was too late to take them back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me…do you resent Altaïr?” There it was. That one-million-dollar question that was impossible to answer. I sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course I don’t…” I let out a shaky breath. “We had just learned that our son Sef had been killed…of course he was bound to lose his cool with his son’s and Malik’s murderer right in front of him. Things…things got out of hand so damn quickly…before I knew it, I was being stabbed by the same blade that had kissed Sef’s and Malik’s throats… I don’t blame him, Ezio…God, I can’t blame him…” before I knew it, a tear was rolling down my cheek. “And it hurts so much to see him like that…to see him look at me with so much hate…after all we’ve been through, after so many arguments… he had never once looked at me like that…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….you should talk to him, you know.” Ezio began, bringing me close to his body. I couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath as I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-How can I…? I don’t even know who I am anymore…” I managed to say, even though those words felt like they weighted a ton. “Maria Thorpe, (y/n) Auditore… those women are dead, Ezio…yet when I close my eyes, I can still see their lives, played back and on repeat like a broken disk. I…I thought my journey would end with my death…” I shook my head. “But now, I’m here. What….what am I even supposed to do afterwards…? What even is there left for me to be…?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….I guess you start over.” He shrugged, his thumb lightly caressing my wet cheek. “Like I did. Like Altaïr is trying to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-How can I, though…?” I clenched the fabric of his t-shirt. “What is a man but the sum of his memories, Ezio…? H-How can I possibly start over when…w-when I can’t get over what happened…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In a way, I guess we are all cursed with knowledge.” He let out a soft sigh. “You and Altaïr, more than anyone. But that does not define you, <i>tesoro</i>. Your actions do. Not who you once were, but rather…who you are now. What you decide to do now, in the present.” Through my blurred vision, I could see a soft smile painting his lips. “You are (y/n). A wonderful woman whom I admire greatly for her strength. A woman who, no matter how hard life gets, no matter how intimidating her enemies are, still holds her sword up and fights. That, <i>tesoro</i>…that is who you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-Then…who are you, Ezio…?” I decided to ask. “I-If…If I’m that amazing woman you described, then who are you…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….all my life, I have tried to answer that question tirelessly.” He began, after several moments of silence. “Even back before I started remembering you, I could always feel that something was…off. Like I had forgotten something I was not supposed to forget. And then, I started remembering you. And every day, even subconsciously, I would look around in hopes of seeing you. But that never happened. Until, at least, Altaïr found you unconscious next to the Palazzo. I was in my bedroom when you arrived at Monteriggioni.” I watched as he began to smile. “At first, I thought it was just some thief looking for something valuable, but…it was you. It was that same beautiful face that has haunted my dreams for five years.” Once more, his gentle fingers grazed my cheek. “Ever since our talk, I…I wondered why I was brought here. Yet, I could only feel peace, knowing that I had found you, at long last. It felt like….like finally, I had answers. So who am I? For now, I am a shield.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“E-Ezio…” I breathed out, shaking my head. “Y-You’re not…just that. J-Just having you here, it’s…it’s better than anything I could ever dream of. I…I wish I knew what Minerva had in mind, but…” I began to smile, wiping a few tears again. “If I need to fight, then I am more than honored to fight alongside you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and me both, (y/n)…” Ezio gave me a tender smile, and to that, I…I just couldn’t hold back anymore. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I positioned myself on his lap, like I once did so many times before. It felt natural, meant to be, as his arms almost instinctively found their rightful place around my waist. For a moment, no words were uttered. Not that they needed to be, as I leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, tangling my fingers in his silky hair. “I am terrified, Ezio…” I breathed out against his skin as I pressed my body against his, to which he didn’t even hesitate to hold me tighter. “We…We may be walking to our doom…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe…but we walk together…” his voice sounded so steady comparing to my wavering one. Yet, the weight of those words, not to mention the familiarity of that sentence…a sentence we had uttered to each other in a moment quite like this one, on the Leonardo’s workshop’s rooftop in Venezia…beneath a breathtaking star-lit sky. I allowed myself to drown in the overwhelming feelings brought by those simple words as I pressed my forehead against his. And then…ohhh, and then… all thoughts immediately vanished as I suddenly felt his lips against mine. Gently, hesitantly, at first, then passionate and desperate as soon as I returned it. I felt like my heart was going to burst as I felt his hands caress my back, my waist…my skin… Words just couldn’t express how much I had missed this. How much I missed <i>him…</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>“C-Cazzo, Ezio…ti amo...ti amo, ti amo, ti amo...”</i> I breathed out over and over again against his lips like a prayer, desperately leaning forward for more as I began to caress his warm, smooth skin beneath his t-shirt. Against my lips, he could only whisper out my name. Over, and over, and over again, and before I realized it, I was helping Ezio take off my t-shirt. “S-Should we…” I began, shivering as he caressed my waist. “Should we not go upstairs…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-Only if you let me carry you…” he replied breathlessly with a light smirk, causing me to genuinely laugh for the first time in a long while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“J-Just this once…” I giggled out as I let him go and left his lap, but it was short-lived as Ezio wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, and for the first time ever, I didn’t fear the sudden loss of contact with the ground. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him as he carried me upstairs, to what once was our bedroom. And once my back made contact with the cold sheets beneath, I could only pull him in for another passionate kiss. My mind was swimming already, but I couldn’t care less. This…I needed this…more than I had realized it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was slowly but surely brought back to consciousness, much to my dismay. For the first time since Ezio’s passing, I had dreamed. For the first time since he left, I wasn’t greeted by a dark void every time I tried to sleep. For the first time, I felt peaceful. Cracking my eyes open, I couldn’t help but smile at the sight before me. Ezio, smiling tenderly as a thin blanket lazily covered our forms, gently caressing my skin. “<i>Ehi, amore mio…~</i>” he whispered, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ezio…” I couldn’t help but breathe out happily as I reached out, gently caressing his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forgive me for not waking you up. You were sleeping so peacefully.” He said with a tender smile, before I felt his soft lips against mine. I leaned into the kiss, sighing in content as I savored the taste of his lips. “It is almost dinner time.” He breathed out softly against my mouth, causing me to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what does the chef suggest~?" I decided to playfully ask, causing him to chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would have suggested a nice and tasty pizza, but alas, I am afraid duty calls, <i>tesoro</i>.” He said, much to my dismay. “We have been away from the Villa long enough.” He whispered those cursed words so tenderly as he pulled me into his embrace. Dammit…I didn’t want this to end so soon…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we really have to go…?” I softly asked, even though I already knew the answer to that question. With a soft sigh, I stole him one final kiss before I left the bed to get dressed, fighting desperately against my urge to crack a smile as I felt Ezio’s gaze on me. Just like in the past, I noticed that his tender gaze never left my figure as I put my training outfit back on, as skin was slowly but surely concealed away. “You have yet to dress yourself, Ezio~” I lightly teased, smirking as I locked my gaze with his once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If only you knew how much I would love to stay here…~” he breathed out as he playfully flopped back down onto his pillow, much to my amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I can imagine~” I giggled out as I crawled on the bed towards him, swiftly stealing a kiss from him. Immediately, I felt his large hand cup my cheek as his lips danced with mine, causing me to let out a soft blissful sigh. “We…gotta go, love…” I managed to say between kisses, and trust me, I hated saying that. But I knew we had to go… with a final kiss, I watched as he pulled the sheet aside and left the bed. I could still hear people outside along with cars, and looking over, I watched a handful of cars leaving the property. Probably workers that were here for the harvest. I couldn’t help but smile softly at the nostalgic sight. Who knows, maybe one day I might come back for another <i>vendemmia</i>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The short ride back was mostly made in complete silence. But it wasn’t a heavy one. On the contrary. Sometimes I was able to catch soft glances from Ezio as I admired the breathtaking sight of the sun setting over beautiful <i>Toscana</i>. And honestly, it’d…it’d just take me back to another time. For the first time since 1524, I felt peace. For the first time since that chapter of my life, I felt like I could look on to that wondrous sunset I knew so well and truly smile. Was this what Ezio meant by me trying to move on? Was this…was this what he meant? Being here in Monteriggioni with him, like so many centuries ago? I felt my heart flutter at the idea. This was where our adventure began. This…this was our home. Truly, in every sense of the word. I was so caught-up in my thoughts, that I didn’t even notice that we had stopped right before Monteriggioni’s gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>Ehi…</i>” Ezio softly called out, snapping me out of it. Looking over, I caught Ezio’s concerned gaze as his hand reached out to grasp mine. “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>S-Si</i>, I’m…I’m alright…” I cracked a smile. “Don’t worry about it.” But he was having it, as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Care to tell me…?” His soft question reached my ears, causing me to smile. Of course he’d ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….later, I guess.” I shrugged, giving him a soft smile. “Tonight. Meet me at the rooftop of the villa, and we will talk more in private.” With a light peck to his lips, I proceeded to unbuckle my own seatbelt and exited the car, waiting for him by the gate. Hand in hand, we walked back to the Villa as other inhabitants tended to their tasks in peace. Things at the Villa seemed pretty tranquil. Probably by this time, Desmond was wrapping up his Animus session before he was able to finally enjoy his evening in peace. It was about 7 PM, after all. Or he was currently grabbing something to eat. It was soon confirmed to be the latter upon walking into the Villa, and hearing chatter coming from the dining room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, guys!” Lucy greeted as she walked down the main staircase, catching me off-guard slightly. Why wasn’t she in the dining room with the others? “We were wondering where you both were!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We were training.” Ezio casually said. “(y/n) needs to start practicing with guns, so we left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh, right.” She nodded. “Well, c’mon and join us! We’re having dinner right now. Some nice pizzas have just been delivered!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll be right there.” I cracked a smile. And with that, we watched as she headed on to the dining room, my gaze following her until her form disappeared. Hmm…something didn’t seem right. “Hey, Ezio…” I began, reaching up to peck his cheek. “Why don’t you get going? I’d like to change into something fresher for dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure? Your pizza might get cold.” He said tenderly as a hand found its rightful place on my waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure.” I lightly pecked his lips before I stepped away, and towards the stairs. “Save some slices for me, if you can!” I slowly began to go up the stairs, making sure Ezio had completely left my sight before I silently rushed upstairs, and did a sweep of every bedroom. So far, nothing, until I heard the light creaking of wood coming from above me. <i>Our</i> bedroom. I took my shoes off so I wouldn’t make any noise as I rushed past the wooden staircase leading to our bedroom and proceeded to open Altaïr’s bedroom door as silently as I could. Hopefully, he had stored a blade, or a possible weapon I could use against the possible threat. And upon finding a dagger, I figured it was good enough as I tucked it away into my pants before I finally headed back to my bedroom, where I was now certain that someone was upstairs. As slowly and as silently as I could, I climbed the stairs, my eyes immediately scanning the room. The window was opened, I immediately noticed. Whoever they were, they could’ve seen Ezio and I coming. I narrowed my eyes as I looked about any other possible spot where the suspect could’ve hidden. But before I could react, a pair of arms found themselves around my neck in hopes of restraining me. My hands immediately flew up to those arms, hoping to pull them back enough for me to breathe. But whoever this was, they were strong. I then decided to stomp their foot before elbowing their side, causing them to release me. I didn’t waste any time getting away from them before I grabbed my dagger, glaring menacingly at the person standing in front of me. A woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t belong here…” I growled out. Whoever this was, I didn’t care. But upon seeing a moment of weakness in those eyes, I didn’t hesitate to take it as I aimed for her knees and stomach. She seemed strong, at first. But now, as I kicked her down onto the floor and pinned her beneath me, she just seemed pathetic. “Why are you here?” I growled out once more as I pressed the dagger against her neck menacingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….(y-y/n)….?” She weakly called out, catching me off-guard. But only for a moment, as I snapped out of it and added more pressure to the blade, menacingly enough for her to shut up and give me answers, hopefully. I didn’t want to spill any blood in this bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>How do you know my name?</i>” I decided to ask threateningly, glaring down at the woman beneath me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….Y-You’re… with them…?” the woman managed to ask, and I was able to catch the genuine shock in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>How do you know my name?!</i>” I growled out once more. But the woman refused to answer my questions as she began to struggle, and I decided to put my dagger away as to not accidentally kill her. She took the opportunity to push herself up, managing to throw me away from her. As we both rushed to our feet, I watched as she looked around frantically, before setting her gaze on me. “Who are you?” I decided to ask, furrowing my brows as I locked my gaze with her. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(y-y/n)…” she breathed out, her voice wavering slightly. “You have to get out of here. Now, please, while you still can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who are you? What do you mean?” I took a step closer to her. “Why do you know my name? What are you so afraid of?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-You…” she began to shake her head, over and over again. Finally, she settled by giving me a small flash drive. “Do not trust Lucy.” She finally revealed, causing my blood to run cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….What do you mean? What’s wrong with Lucy?” I began to ask warily, already fearing the answer she might give.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make sure you check that flash drive. By yourself.” She shook her head. “Forgive me darling, I…I-I didn’t think I’d find you here…fuck…” she breathed out as she placed her hands above her head, pacing around the room in complete distress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….What’s your name?” I finally decided to ask after looking at the flash drive in my hands for a few moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-You don’t kno-“ she began, but quickly stopped herself. She sighed. “If you truly are with the Assassins, then I cannot tell you. Only know this: Do not trust Lucy with ANYTHING. And already, I might get killed for telling you this. I-I…” suddenly, we heard footsteps coming from downstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(y/n)?” a familiar voice called out from the floor beneath us. Ezio. Immediately, the unknown woman rushed towards the window and climbed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” I called out after her as I rushed after her, catching a glimpse of her on the tiles in front of me. She turned around one final time, and before she ran away, the only sentence she could utter out was a simple <i>“Forgive me”</i>. I watched helplessly as I let her go, the long-earned peace I had acquired not even an hour earlier dissipating from my veins like water beneath a scorching sun. And that was exactly how Ezio found me: gazing out the window with a troubled expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(y/n)…?” Ezio softly called out, gently caressing my side before he pulled me close, my back pressing against his chest. “Someone was here, wasn’t it…?” he gently asked against my hair, and honestly, all I could do was nod. I gave him the flash drive, earning a confused glance from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-You were right.” I softly began, my voice wavering slightly. “We cannot leave Desmond alone anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean? What happened?” concern was dripping from his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…..we might have a mole in our team. And if it’s true, then…none of us are safe anymore…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-&gt; Difference between <i>Beretta M92</i> and <i>Ruger Hawkeye</i>?<br/><i>Beretta M92</i> is a semiautomatic gun that was originally produced in Italy, with a shooting range of 50m (160 ft). A <i>Ruger Hawkeye</i> is a rifle known for its sturdiness and accuracy, very widely known and used among hunters. Ruger Hawkeye also shares its name with a single shot pistol, which greatly resembles a revolver in body but with differing modifications. It was produced between 1963 and 1964, and was discontinued after only 3075 were produced.</p>
<p>-&gt; What makes the <i>Barrett M82</i> such a formidable rifle?<br/>The <i>Barrett M82</i> is a precision sniper rifle, feared among Military ranks for its frightening shooting accuracy and destructive power. It revolutionized the arsenal world by creating its own category among snipers: the large caliber sniper rifles. You don't wanna mess with this bad boy. </p>
<p>-&gt; <i>M1911</i><br/>This is actually a reference to a <i>Remington Rand M1911</i>, but it's widely known as just <i>M1911</i>. It's a .45 caliber pistol from the US Army. There were two models created: the <i>M1911</i>, in 1911, and the <i>M1911A1</i>, created in 1924. Nowadays, it's still widely popular among the army and among US civilians. The civilian model of this gun is the <i>Colt 1991</i> Series, a <i>M1911A1</i> hybrid. The recoil force of this weapon can be quite surprising if you're not expecting it,especially for inexperienced shooters. Wielders of this gun describe it as a "light shove". </p>
<p>.......don't look up my search history. *nervous laughter*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Vocabulary:</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>Tesoro</i>= Darling<br/><i>Mentore</i>= Mentor<br/><i>Toscana</i>= Tuscany<br/><i>Vendemmia</i>= Harvest<br/><i>Stai bene?</i>= Are you alright?<br/><i>Sto bene. Non ti preoccupare per me</i>= I'm alright. Don't worry about me.<br/><i>Ma certo</i>= But of course<br/><i>Mia rosa</i>= My rose<br/><i>Cazzo</i>= Fuck<br/><i>Ti amo</i>= I love you<br/><i>Ehi</i>= Hey<br/><i>Amore mio</i>= My love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A mole?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heyyyy, everyone!!! At long last, able to post this long-awaited chapter!! Do forgive me about the two-month delay. School's been an absolute bitch. And trust me. Having to handle thesises and a master's degree while being stuck here at home is everything but a delight. But the good thing is that my semester's almost done. Only one more month. XD Who knows, chapter 6 will be published sooner! XD</p>
<p>I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Lemme know what you think in the comments below! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A thick silence surrounded us for what felt like forever. His grave gaze never left my own as reality began to sink in. There might be a mole. And every single one of us here might be in danger. I couldn’t help but gulp as I leaned into Ezio’s chest. There might be a mole. And we’ve shared our roof and meals with her since this shit all began.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who should we call?” his question reached my ears, breaking the silence so swiftly it almost startled me.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I….I dunno.” I shook my head. “Altaïr, Alex, certainly. But…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But…?” he questioned, a gentle arm wrapping itself around my waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But…can Shaun and Rebecca be trusted?” I finally dared myself to ask. “Don’t get me wrong, they’ve been a delightful bunch from the very beginning. But I noticed how much they seem to trust Lucy. Can…can we truly trust them, should things go south?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….Lucy?” After a long pause, that name was the only thing that escaped his lips. I could feel his hold on me tense up at the possibility. I couldn’t help but sigh.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid so….” I breathed out. “The woman who was here. She told me not to trust Lucy. She told me that whatever happens, not to trust Lucy with anything. A-And…the way she spoke…she looked terrified, panicky.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“(y/n), that woman was surely a spy…” he softly whispered against my ear. “Why should we trust her words…?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because she…” I gulped. “Because she knew my face. S-She…she knew my name.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…..that is impossible.” He frowned. “You have been here for only a week, <i>tesoro</i>. The only people you have seen were us: the back-up team, Altaïr and I. How can she know you…?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I….I dunno….” I shook my head. My thoughts were racing. How could that woman know me? I had never seen her before. O-Or at least, I couldn’t remember seeing her face. Ugh, this was going to drive me nuts…but then, my mind settled back on the main team. On Desmond, on Shaun and Rebecca. Poor guys. They’d be absolutely devastated by the news. They trusted her so much, and now…she might be a traitor. How would they possibly react?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will call Altaïr and Alex at once.” Ezio’s voice snapped me out of my train of thought. “They might know what to do.” He was about to let go of me so he could go downstairs, but I swiftly held him back as I held onto his t-shirt. He looked down at me in surprise.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-We can’t. It’s still dinner-time, Ezio…” I frantically shook my head. “We must act normal, as if nothing happened. We don’t know what Lucy is capable of.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….you are right…” he sighed out. “What should we do then?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m supposed to be changing clothes. Lucy will expect me to come downstairs with a different outfit. As for you…” I paused for a few moments to think. Even if I came downstairs with another outfit, it still wouldn’t justify his departure. I looked at him for a couple moments in thought before finally setting on disheveling his hair, catching him off-guard. He was about to ask, when I cut him off. “If she asks, make it look like we were making out or something. I’m sure you can sell your part pretty well.” I said in a light teasing manner, which fortunately was enough for him to relax. With a soft smile, he pulled me close in one swift motion and planted a kiss onto my lips.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shall wait for you then, <i>mia rosa</i>…~” he whispered against my lips with a light smirk, before I felt something in my hand. The flash drive, I realized without even feeling the need to look down. I teasingly pushed him towards the bed before I walked towards his desk, putting the flash drive down before I began to change clothes. I settled for a light knee-length summer dress I had bought with Alex in Firenze a week earlier. It had been awaiting the day I’d pull it out of the closet, so why the hell not. I was about to reach for the zipper, but a pair of large hands beat me to it. I couldn’t hold back a light smile at the sight. And of course, the cheeky bastard took the opportunity to leave a couple of kisses on my neck as the zipper slowly but surely did its job. Damn him…! “You look magnificent…” he breathed out against my neck.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank Alex for that… she’s the one who picked it out for me.” I let out a soft giggle. Turning around, I gave his lips a quick peck before my gaze finally settled on the flash drive, glaring at me mockingly from the desk. I couldn’t even tear my gaze away from it, which, as usual, didn’t go unnoticed from Ezio. I could feel his soft lips against my forehead. “I-I’m scared, Ezio…” I finally breathed out, tearing my gaze from the wretched object. “I’m scared of what it might show me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truth has always been frightening.” He nodded, giving me a reassuring smile. “But you are the strongest woman I know. If anyone can stomach this revelation, it is you.” And at that, I…what could I possibly say? I merely curled close to him as I wrapped his strong arms around me. And then…he said the very same words I didn’t know I needed to hear. “Shaun and Rebecca are loyal friends, (y/n).” he softly whispered against my hair. “If you show them proof, then they will follow you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you, Ezio...” I dreaded the moment when we’d have to go downstairs. But I knew that the longer we waited up here, the more suspicious we’d look. “C-Can you keep the flash drive for me? I don’t have any pockets. And for now….There’s no safer place for it than on us at all times…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<i>Ma certo</i>. I will keep it safe.” He nodded. And honestly, that was all I needed to hear. As those soft words left his irresistible lips, a wave of relief washed over me. He’d keep it safe. If there was one certainty I could trust, it was this one. He’d keep it safe. And hell, if I couldn’t trust him, then who could I trust…? A last kiss to his lips was all I could give as a reply before I pulled away, making sure his slightly disheveled sight was good enough. Only then did I begin my descent down the stairs, taking comfort in the fact that Ezio was right behind me. I took a deep breath. <i>Act natural, act natural…</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There they are!!” Rebecca joyfully exclaimed from her seat as soon as we stepped into the dining room, earning everybody’s attention. I managed to fake a sheepish grin as I looked back at Ezio, who was trying to smooth out his hair.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry guys. We got a little...sidetracked.” I said with a light giggle as we made our way to the table. I could feel <i>her</i> questioning eyes on me. But I didn’t take the bait as I took my seat alongside Ezio, faking a gasp in hopes of steering the attention elsewhere. “You DARED. YOU DARED eat my pepperoni pizza!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She ate it!!” Desmond was quick to point towards Rebecca between mouthfuls of pizza. And just like that, the group was more interested in the banter regarding the missing pizza than our late arrival. As I ate a slice of <i>pizza diavola</i>, internally sighing in relief as I watched. Crisis averted, for now.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening, the entire team went to bed early. From what I gathered, Desmond was feeling a bit off, so he decided to rest a bit more. So, the team decided to do the same and catch up on some good hours of rest. But I couldn’t sleep. That night, at around three in the morning, Ezio and I ordered a meeting with Alex and Altaïr, who looked a little grumpy to be pulled out of bed so late, or rather, so early. We met up outside of Monteriggioni, where we got into a car and drove off, only stopping upon reaching a peaceful little plain, lit up only by the cleared-up sky and a full moon. All was silent at first as we sat on the grass and admired the view, but I could feel Altaïr’s impatience growing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So? Why did you want us to come here?” he asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “It is so early, novice. And tomorrow IS another long day.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, and I apologize.” I frowned. “I wish we could all speak from the comfort of our beds. But alas, the subject of this talk is one I could not mention around other people, much less through a phone.” That immediately earned their attention. “You weren’t there, but…things felt off when Ezio and I came back, around dinnertime. I-I felt off, I-I…” I began, only to feel Altaïr’s hand on my arm. I took a deep breath.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Steady, (y/n)…collect your thoughts, and tell us everything.” Against all odds, his soft tone reached my ears. I nodded as I closed my eyes, trying my best to recollect my thoughts before I finally dared to speak.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When we came back from the Auditore Villa near Firenze, it was around dinnertime. Everyone was in the dining room, but not Lucy. She was coming down the stairs when we got there, which surprised me. I didn’t feel at ease, so I came up with an excuse and went upstairs to investigate. A-And…I found someone in my bedroom. An older woman.” I shook my head. “We…we fought for a while. But then, she said my name.” I frowned as that moment played over and over again in my head. “She looked so shocked to see me, to see me here with the Assassins. I asked her name, but she didn’t reply. But there WAS something she was able to give me…” I looked over at Ezio, who pulled out the flash drive from his pocket. “She gave me this, then told me not to trust Lucy. She begged me not to entrust her with anything, and that the sole fact that she was telling me this would surely lead to her death. S-She was panicking, Altaïr…”  I shook my head as I met his troubled gaze. “We called you here because the team might have a mole. And if this is true, then this is a threat we should not take lightly.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was met with silence from the couple standing in front of me. There were only wide glances, thrown at the flash drive, at me, and at themselves. For several moments, I watched as Altaïr looked on with a troubled gaze, seemingly lost in the thoughts racing in his mind. I sighed. Ohh, I could understand him perfectly. Even know, as I looked up at the peaceful starry sky above me, my thoughts raced at the innumerous situations that might go wrong here. I had only 3 months to set this right. And now, there was this whole Lucy mess going on. <i>Of course things couldn’t be easy…</i> “And the flash drive…?” Altaïr asked after a while, slicing the thick silence surrounding us. “What does it contain?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. I haven’t tried to check it.” I admitted, a little sorrowfully. “Truth be told, I’m dreading what it’ll show us. Plus, we might need help. If Lucy truly is a mole, and if that woman was a spy, then surely that flash drive must contain highly secret information that is probably encrypted. There’s no way they’d let this sort of information out so easily. Not with what might be at stake.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm….We need Rebecca then.” He voiced out what we were all thinking. Yes, we’d need Rebecca. And this will surely tear her apart. I sighed. <i>Fuck, why couldn’t things be easy…</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes…” I breathed out. “We need her. Please, Altaïr. Tell me you know them well enough to know they won’t turn on us.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We grew up together. We trained together.” He cracked a smile, despite the circumstances. “I can vouch for them. Though they are indeed close to Lucy, they are good Assassins. It will be painful for them, of course, but…I believe they will be able to do the right thing. We need only speak wisely. They are more than wise enough to listen.” He nodded.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Told you.” Ezio commented with a light smile. “They are loyal friends. We need only show them proof.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think this is proof enough. Heck, if it isn’t, then…we’re screwed.” I shrugged as I gazed down at that wretched object. “What are we gonna do now, though…? We need to be careful.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes….” Altaïr furrowed his brows in thought. “She might grow suspicious if we’re not careful. We have yet to determine where her loyalty truly lies, and what she is truly capable of. We need to tread carefully.” He was silent for a small while, before he continued. “We will double the night watches. In complete secrecy, of course. We will try to find that spy. For now though…should we tell Desmond?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…..ohhhh no….” Alex suddenly breathed out, catching us off-guard as she looked at us with widened eyes. "Poor Desmond…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What is it?” I frowned.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t he have like…like a crush towards Lucy?” She asked, causing my own eyes to widen. Fuck, if they’re in love, and possibly a thing…it’d be much, much harder to convince him. <i>Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck…</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…I cannot be too certain.” Ezio shrugged. “Desmond spends so long within the Animus. And when he’s out, he usually spends his evenings with (y/n) and I. But I do admit that I have seen soft gazes thrown at each other. But then again, Lucy saved him. It is only normal for him to have developed a bond with her. She saved his life.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….but if she’s a mole…was that rescue genuine?” I was honestly surprised at the evenness of my tone. I thought my voice would waver, yet here we are. “Or was it all an elaborate hoax to gain his trust…?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…..she wouldn’t….would she?” I gulped as Alex’s worried tone reached my ears.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If she’s on their side, then….she very well might have…” Altaïr said with a grave tone. “We need to go back as soon as possible. Desmond cannot be left alone anymore. There is too much at risk. And as for the flash drive…Ezio, I trust you to keep it somewhere safe. We will only have a small window of action before someone makes noise regarding a flash drive that was never delivered. And who knows what might happen then.” His hard gaze settled on Ezio. “I trust you, my brother…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can count on me.” He nodded.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As for Rebecca….leave her to me. I will talk to her.” Altaïr’s gaze softened. “I might not have been the best of friends growing up, but I know I can trust her with my life.” At that, I….I honestly just allowed myself to fall backwards and into the soft grass. I tried to memorize this moment to the best of my ability, as if I was trying to engrave this sight into my brain so I’d never forget it. The warmth of the air and the gentle, cool, soothing breeze caressing our hair. The breathtaking tapestry of glowing stars decorating the pitch-black skies. Vast plains of grass, trimmed bushes and vines gently caressed by the silver glow of a full moon. And the soothing presence of the few people that matter most in my life right now. The only few people I can truly trust, no matter what. I cracked a sorrowful smile as I closed my eyes. Was this a blessing, or a curse…? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was one of those nights again. Another one of those nights, where my brain preferred to do everything else other than sleeping. I tossed and turned endlessly, conflicting thoughts chasing every vain attempt of rest away over and over again. There was just…so much to consider. So much to take in. The mole, the team’s reaction, that spy….my relationship with Ezio, with Altaïr… so, so many problems. But at least, Ezio seemed to be asleep right next to me, his soft, even breathing filling the otherwise silent room. I sighed. Looking over to my left, towards the nightstand, I noticed that it was 5:23 in the morning. Another all-nighter. At least, though, I was thankful to have been able to rest all afternoon at the Villa, sleeping in Ezio’s embrace. Ezio… I couldn’t help but crack a smile as memories from last afternoon flooded my brain. Memories of pleasure. Memories of sweat covering our bodies. Memories of tears staining my cheeks. Memories of feeling his soft, lightly tanned skin beneath my fingers, of tasting those full lips….of feeling so impossibly close to him. It was something I hadn’t felt since…since before I was brought here. Since his passing, since...well…since 1524. At a time where our lives were easy. At a time where we were but a mere couple in the countryside, growing and cultivating our own wine, and reveling in peaceful nights spent in each other’s arms beneath the moonlight. At a time where all we had to worry about was taking care of our crops and wondering when our children would visit again. It was an easier life. A peaceful life. A life I wish I hadn’t left. Yet…here he was. My Ezio was here with me. My Ezio was right here, completely oblivious to my inner turmoil as he rested. I left a gentle kiss to his forehead before I finally decided to leave the bed, changing out to my training outfit as silently as I could as to not wake him up. It’d be dawn in an hour, and I wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted. I swiftly climbed out our bedroom and down onto the ground. A jog it’d be, then. </p>
<p>I did two warm-up laps around the citadel, something I’d usually do every morning with Alex and Ezio, followed by a few more intensive sprints. I then settled for doing some climbing and running across the rooftops, but even a blind man could see my head was somewhere else, with more scrapes and bruises being added to the collection with every ledge I missed. Panting, I decided to sit on the edge of a small roof in hopes of catching my breath, internally cursing myself for every damn rookie accident I committed just because I wasn’t focused enough.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…you should stop before you get hurt.” A sudden voice caught me off-guard. Altaïr. I looked back at him in surprise as he looked down at me with a mixture of amusement and concern. I let out a soft sigh of frustration. “I’m surprised to see you here so early. Training only starts in an hour.” He pointed out as he took a seat beside me.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….couldn’t sleep.” I muttered out, shrugging. “I mean, how could I? Things have been so damn messed up since I got here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know… I couldn’t sleep either.” He confessed, bringing a knee close to his chest. “You’d think Minerva would finally give us a simple mission for once…” he shook his head. “I’m talking to Rebecca tonight about the flash drive. We need to do something about it before any flags are raised. And most importantly, we need to know what information it contains.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah….” Sighing, I leaned back down onto the cool tiles, looking up at the pitch black skies before closing my eyes. “There’s so much to worry about, a-and yet…I can’t stop thinking about that spy…” Opening my eyes, I was able to look into his lightly troubled gaze. “She…she seemed legit panicky upon seeing me. Like…like she hadn’t expected it at all, and seeing me here with Assassins shocked her to her very core. And then, she kept apologizing, I…” I shook my head. “I’ve been at it since she left last night. I don’t know who she is.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet she knows you.” He frowned. “Could it be someone you knew before going back to 1476?” he pondered.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I thought so too. But…I can barely remember any faces from back then.” I frowned. “I can barely even remember what my life was like. It was all so…mundane, with absentee parents…I can only truly remember events. But…whenever I try to remember faces, I…it’s like a blurred-out blob. <i>Cazzo</i>, I can’t even remember my own parents…” I cussed. “Does that make me a bad person…?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were away for 50 years, (y/n)…” he shook his head. “You didn’t take any photo with you at all, no portrait, no nothing. All you had were memories. And memories fade away, (y/n). It’s completely normal.” He shrugged. “To be honest, I can barely even remember what my father Umar looked like too. It’s been so long.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umar…your father from the Levantine Brotherhood?” I asked. And to that, I only got a nod as an answer. I mean, it wasn’t really surprising, when you think about it. Altaïr was so young when he sacrificed himself. And to top it off, he was an absentee father. His duties as an Assassin always came first, because of Al Mualim. No wonder he didn’t remember.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you remember from…from before 1476?” he finally asked, and to that, I…I remained silent, as I tried to recollect my memories from back then. It was all so blurry...like trying to remember something from your early childhood as an old person I sighed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember spending weeks by my own while my parents were away.” I shrugged. “Business trips, they’d call them. When I started having visions of you, it was one such occasion. They’d be gone for 2 weeks. I remember...I remember trying to reach out to them when I was a kid. I remember trying to get them to spend time with me. But...they were always too busy. “Next time, we won’t be as busy”, they’d always say.” I sighed. “I guess after a while, I stopped trying. I could already take perfectly good care of myself and of the house by the time I was 17, Altaïr...while my friends would hang out in clubs at night.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...You had to grow up so quickly.” He frowned. “And with those memories resurfacing, to top it off...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one knew back then that I had them.” I shook my head. “I started having them about...a couple days before my parents left. Every night, it was the same. Me dying in your arms, breathing out that same sentence before my death. Honestly, I thought I was going insane.” I couldn’t help but shrug. “But then, things got easier. I came to 1476. I got the chance to meet Ezio, Claudia, Maria, Mario...” I began to smile as I began to recall those days. They felt so...so precious, so...perfect, looking back on it now. “I may not remember much of my old modern life, but there IS one thing I remember. I had never felt so alive than when I was sent to 1476.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then again, your lifestyle was so different.” his gaze softened. “To be honest, I had never even seen you run back before 1476.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you didn’t. I wasn’t an active kid.” I replied with a light chuckle. “I was more of a quiet, bookworm kind of kid. I understood books and fantasy worlds more than I understood people. In a way, it could explain why I fit in so easily.” I shrugged. “Everything felt so surreal to me at first, but before I realized it, this Villa felt more like home than my old home did. This Villa has seen me grow. She saw my children grow. She saw our marriage. And she sheltered and protected us even when cannons were raining from the sky.” I couldn’t prevent the soft, melancholic smile from painting my lips as joyous laughter from a distant memory echoed in my ears. “I’m so glad that Aurora and Leandro actually rebuilt this place...”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....(y/n), a-about our argument....” Altaïr began hesitantly after a few long moments of silence, causing me to look back at him in surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes...?”  I questioned as I tried to meet his gaze. But his gaze was locked onto his feet. All I met was silence for a couple of long seconds, but then, with a light pat to my shoulder, he got up onto his feet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....Nothing.” he shook his head. “Come, we should go train a little more before you have to go join Desmond.” And with that, he began to climb down the building, leaving me alone and confused as I sat on the cool tiles. Was he...actually trying to apologize? I watched him leave for a few moments, before, at long last, I pulled myself up and onto my feet before I began to follow him. He may be a stubborn bastard, but he was right about one thing. We needed to train. Especially with a mole like Lucy around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours went by soaring as Altaïr and I sparred on the training rink at the front of the Villa. And surprisingly, he was...different. He was still edging me on with hard hits and swift counters, but he wasn’t as...aggressive about it. It certainly felt much better from the usual snarky remarks or the snappy insults. For the first time since the argument, it actually felt like we could properly train. But even though he wasn’t as aggressive, that still didn’t prevent him from sending me down onto the dirt below our feet. “Come.” Altaïr said a bit breathlessly after sending me to the ground for the umpteenth time, holding out a hand for me to grab. “We should stop for now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What...What’s up?” Panting heavily, I managed to ask as I reached up to grab his hand.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should get something to eat before you go watch on Desmond.” he replied, and with a light tug, I was up and onto my feet. “Your left side is still too open, you know.” he pointed out as I tried to wipe the dust away from my clothes, smiling lightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah well...guess some things never change.” I shrugged. “I’ll go check up on Ezio. He should be up by now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be right there.” he nodded. And with that, I began to make my way up the stairs, and towards the Villa. Indeed, I could already see some activity inside, along with the soft, wondrous smell of pancake batter teasing my nose and rumbling stomach. <i>But first, a bath</i>, I reminded myself as I almost deviated from my trajectory by walking towards the kitchen. I rushed to reach my bedroom for some fresh clothes. I took a quick, refreshing shower before settling for a more casual attire, and I raced down the stairs to fulfill my starving stomach’s desires. Guess some things really never change, I thought amusedly as I headed on over to the kitchen. And surprisingly, I found Ezio behind the stove. I watched with an amused grin as he casually flipped a pancake, the movement allowing me to see a <i>very masculine</i> apron tied around his waist. I sneaked towards him, and as I wrapped my arms around his waist, I couldn’t help but laugh as I felt his startled jump beneath my hands.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why good morning, Ezio~” I giggled out as I lightly pressed my head into his back. “Didn’t think I’d find you here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This was supposed to be a surprise, you know.” he chuckled. “I saw you training with Altaïr, and I figured you’d like some nice pancakes <i>a la</i> Ezio.” he shrugged.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh? And what’s so particular about these pancakes <i>a la</i> Ezio?~” I laughed out as I let him go, letting him cook more freely.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can add as many berries and whip cream as you want~” he teased right back, and ugh...my stomach just wholeheartedly agreed with that idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh...you’re a man after my heart, Auditore...” I sighed out overdramatically, causing him to laugh. For a few moments, I watched him cook as a soft smile painted his lips.  If only he weren’t so busy, I probably would’ve kissed him. There was something just so...natural, casual, even, about seeing him so comfortable behind a stove. “How long have you known how to cook?” I decided to ask, smiling softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, my mother taught me some things from time to time. I just ended up learning more since they are always away. I’m the one who usually cooks on a regular day.” he shrugged. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh. I never would’ve guessed.” My gaze softened. “Then again, you were a pretty damn decent cook back then too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was I really?” He asked, chuckling.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh, absolutely.” I couldn’t help but giggle as I proceeded to sit down on a chair next to the kitchen table. “You liked to surprise me from time to time.” I was going to say more, but then, I heard laughter coming from the hallway, and inching closer to the kitchen. I curiously watched as Rebecca walked into the kitchen, with a phone pressed to her ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell yeah, we should!” She laughed. “Well, the door’s always open should you wanna join us. We could always use an extra pair of arms.” She was silent for a moments, before she continued. “Awesome. Well, I gotta go. Breakfast’s calling. See ya!” And with that, she hung up. “Those pancakes look divine!!” She said excitedly as she joined us. “God, I’m starving.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who was that?” I curiously asked as she took a seat beside me, smiling softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh, that was Michael Gavilan. He’s a dear friend of mine, and another expert in the innerworkings of the Animus.” She explained with a light shrug. “He’s got a new mission from the Confederation and is coming over to Rome tomorrow in the first flight. I invited him to join us, if that’s alright with you.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh, it’s completely fine!” I urged. “We could always use an extra pair of arms, as you said.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So Mikey might be coming over, eh?” Shaun suddenly asked as he too, appeared through the doorway. <i>Mikey?</i>, I thought amusedly.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep!” Rebecca nodded. “Jesus, can you believe how many years it’s been?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably as long as Lucy’s been working at Abstergo.” He nodded just as Ezio served us freshly baked pancakes. And just as he said, pancakes <i>a la</i> Ezio did come with extra fruit and whip cream. <i>Ugh, that man....!!</i> I listened to the conversation as I silently ate, my thoughts occupied by this new person. If he was truly an ally, then he could be of a precious help indeed... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do wonder how much he has improved, though.” Ezio said, smiling. “He was never truly one for fights.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.” Becca nodded. “And from what he told me, I can pretty much say that he hasn’t really been training all that much. He’s always been more of a guy who sticks to the sidelines.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he can handle himself in a battle, though?” I wondered, my curiosity piquing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh, absolutely. He can definitely defend himself.” Shaun nodded. “Like I can. Like Becca here can. But there’s a difference between handling himself and kicking ass.” he shrugged. “Were he in the field, he’d be able to handle himself, but let’s just say that sneaking isn’t really his strong suit.” Shaun, shrugged, causing Rebecca to laugh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, remember that exercise we had, back at camp?” She giggled out. “And that poor excuse of an attempt at sneaking?” At that, she burst out laughing, as if she were reliving that memory. As for Shaun, though, he only let out a soft chuckle.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just say that were it for real, he would’ve been dead in less than a minute.” He shrugged, before looking at me. “But Michael’s a nice guy. He’s loyal. If you need anything, he can probably do it for you. He’s helped us a lot in the past. Heck, I doubt Becca would’ve been this good at her job were it not for him.” he joked, causing Becca to punch him in the shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no one better than me!” She retorted, causing us all to laugh softly. “But Shaun’s right about one thing. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do to help out a friend.” she smiled. And as we finished eating, my thoughts settled on this new guy. If he were truly the man Becca said he was, then maybe he could be of a great help to me. Who knows, maybe, with his help, we might even figure out a way to uncover Lucy’s true goals. Who knows. <i>Who knows....</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><i>Tesoro</i>= Darling<br/><i>Mia rosa</i>= My rose<br/><i>Ma certo</i>= But of course<br/><i>Cazzo</i>= Fuck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>